The Three Families
by Zahir890
Summary: It all started when someone stumbled on the bakery at Hikarizaka City and from there a whole lot of fun and family moments ensures between the three families :). Enjoy :).
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Damgo no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo tanoshii daikazoku.**_

 _ **Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

 _ **Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

 _ **Watashi wa wasurenai.**_

Well hello everyone! This will be my second crossover and my first crossover story and I'm really excited. First, I would like to say thank you everyone for supporting me and boy I can't wait for things to get started. Please review and like this crossover story. Enjoy ;)

 **Chapter 1 and 2 are already published today. Enjoy reading it :D.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting For The First Time

**Me: Well hello everyone! After many one-shots and a crossover one-shot, it's time to do a story crossover**

 ***A boy and A girl then appeared.***

 **Boy: So it seems like we are back to chapter story and boy, I'm also excited as well.**

 **Girl *jumping happily*: Story! Story!**

 **Boy: Now come down. Don't be so hyper excited.**

 ***Me, the boy and the girl laughed.***

 **Me: Thank you everyone who continue to support me by reviewing and liking my stories. I'm really proud of myself and you guys.**

 **Boy: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

 **Girl *a bit confused*: Ano? What should I say?**

 **Me: You just have to say that I also don't own Clannad as well.**

 **Girl: Ah. He also doesn't own Clannad as well.**

 **Me: So get ready everyone cause it's time to kickoff the crossover story with the first chapter!**

 **Boy: Boy! This will be good!**

Chapter 1: Meeting each other for the first time.

A 9 year old boy with dark blue bushy hair and blue eyes is walking around the street. His mother told me that he can do so but not to go too far. Upon walking, he saw a bakery and he got curious.

 _"Furukawa Bread. Well that's interesting. I wonder what breads do they make."_ The boy said to himself curiously as he entered the bakery.

When he went inside, he is awe-stuck. There are so many different kinds of breads. The boy wonders that if he could get it for free which he knows that it won't be possible. While he looked around, he saw a couple of breads on sale and a paper written on the table saying:

 _"Try it for free."_

 _"Try it for free? Let's try it then."_ The boy said in excitement.

He then picked one bread and is very puzzled. The bread is round shape and it seems to him that it looks crispy. The boy looked left and right before taking a bite of it.

But when he began to chew it, he became like a statue for sometime. It seems that he wants to throw up right now but some how, he managed to gulp it down. He then threw the bread up and down.

 _"You know what people?"_ The boy said to himself, _"If a food critic eats this, he will certainly say that this bread is despicable."_

"Des...Despicable?" A voice cried.

The boy turned and saw a woman whose hair is a soft light brown and is neatly tied into a low ponytail that stretches down until it touches the tip of her rear and has amber eye color. She is wearing bakery clothes. She looks young but actually she is in her 30s. Her tears are starting to come out from her eyes.

 _"Oh crap! I must have offended her. She must have made this bread."_ The boy thought and gulped.

"Ah no! Your bread is really awesome." The boy smiled but the woman is still tearing.

"My bread...My bread..." The woman teared up before starting to cry, "My Bread is DESPICABLE!"

The woman then ran away, crying like a crybaby. The boy then immediately thought that he will be in big trouble so he put the bread down and arranged it in such a way that the eaten bread cannot be seen. He tried to exit the bakery but he hasn't walked a few steps before...

"Oi You Kiddo!"

The boy then turned around and saw an average built man, whose hair is light brown which it stands out in the sun where it turns to an ash brown with a reddish tint and his eyes are golden with a shade of black inlays. He is carrying a baseball bat and he is on fire!

"Well hello there." The boy said meekly.

"You have said what everyone should have never said in this bakery." The man said sternly, "Now it's time to face the punishment."

He pointed the baseball bat at the boy, who is sweating. Suddenly...

"Hey!"

Another man came. He is handsome and has blue eyes. He also has blue hair with lot of bangs on his hair. He is very angry upon seeing that man pointing the baseball bat to the boy. He first covered the boy for sometime and stood face to face with the man.

"What do you think you are doing? Threatening him with a baseball bat like that?!" The 2nd man asked angrily.

"He said something which is severely restricted in this bakery." The 1st man replied angrily.

"He's just a kid. He might have said something by accident."

"He might have said it by purpose!"

"Yeah right. I'm going to give you 10 seconds to stop pointing the baseball bat at my son or I'll call the police and have you arrested for threatening a child."

"This boy is your son? And how dare you to call the police?"

"Yes he is. And besides, since when there is a rule that no one can make a negative comment on anything made by you guys? I understand that you might be hurt by it but don't take it to seriously."

The 1st man got confused all off a sudden and is seemed a bit puzzled.

"Wait. You don't know about that rule?" The 1st man asked in surprise.

"Well duh no. Like I said, since when there is a rule that no one can make a negative comment?" The 2nd man asked.

"Is this your first time coming here?"

"Our son stumbled here and now I am here so maybe yes."

"So if this is your first time here, then that means...?"

"There There. There's no need to cry." A voice said as she and the woman appeared.

The woman who is comforting her is really cute and has cute blue eyes and long blue hair. She looks very pretty. She is wearing jeans and a T-shirt. She has an aqua shell locket around her neck.

"I believe this could be your wife, I presume?" The 2nd woman asked.

"Ah yes she is." The 1st man said.

"Boo-hoo. My bread is despicable." The 1st woman said in tears.

"Please calm down." The 2nd woman said but then is a bit horrified, "Whoever you are Mister, could you please tell me why you are pointing the baseball bat at my little boy?"

The 1st man realized that he is still pointing the baseball bat at the boy. Realizing that he could be her son, he immediately hid it under his back and said "Sorry."

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" A voice asked in surprise.

Three people then arrived: A young adult man who has steel blue hair and eyes color. His hair is neck length, with bangs that cover his upper face; leaving only enough space for people to see his eyes, a young woman who has soft well-colored shade of brown hair and brownish red eyes and a 5 year old kindergartner who resembles her mother a lot.

"What happened? Is there a drama going on around here?" The 3rd man asked.

"Drama! Drama!" The child said happily.

"Now come down." The 3rd woman said.

Everyone became confused all off a sudden.

"I think it will be better if we can sit and talk about it." The 2nd woman said in which everyone nodded.

 **Me: So the 1st chapter ended.**

 ***I turned turned to the boy and the girl who are a bit surprised and shocked.***

 **Me: Is there something wrong you two?**

 **Boy *surprised*: No names introduced?**

 **Girl: Names please?!**

 **Me: Well. Names will be introduced later on.**

 **Boy *smiling*: Well in that case, this is the first fanfic in the history to start a chapter without names.**

 **Me: Yeah right!**

 ***Me, The Boy and The Girl laughed.***

 **Me: Chapter 2 is also here so please enjoy reading it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing Each Other

**Me: Hello folks! Welcome to Chapter 2.**

 **Boy: How long are you going to name us 'Boy', 'Girl', etc like this?**

 **Me: Not for long.**

 **Girl *sweetly*: Want some bread?**

 ***The Boy was a bit suspicious but decided to take it anyway. When he chewed it, he was in awe.***

 **Boy: Wow! That's really a good bread. Who baked this?**

 **Girl: A...**

 **Me *in panic*: Don't Give Spoilers!**

 ***Me, The Boy and The Girl laughed.***

 **Me: Thank you everyone for supporting me by reviwing and liking my other stories and I'm sure you will like this story as well.**

 **Boy: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he owns.**

 **Girl: Clannad as well.**

 **Me: And now, without further delay, let all of us enjoy Chapter 2. Enjoy :).**

Chapter 2: Introducing Each Other.

Everyone sat on the floor in a room, legs crossed and some bend their legs. Tea is served on the table as for the boy and the girl, cookies are given to them.

"Wait! You also live here as well?" The 2nd woman asked.

"Why yes." The 1st woman smiled, "It's a bakery where we also live. This is our home."

"We work here and live here just to say in short." The 1st man said.

"Wow! So this could be the 1st bakery in the history to also have a living place." The 2nd man teased in which everybody laughed.

Everyone then drank their tea while the boy and the girl ate their cookies.

"I'm really sorry I acted out like this." The 1st woman apologized, "It happens to me most of the time."

"Uh No. It's really not your fault." The 2nd woman smiled, "Well at least your crying brought us all together."

"Really? Thank you so much."

The 1st woman jumped happily in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"So it seems to me that you three are all local tourists since I'm pretty sure you are unaware of its surroundings." The 3rd man said.

"Yeah. This is the first time we are in Hikarizaka." The 2nd man said.

"When did you did you arrive in this city?" The 1st man asked.

"Yesterday morning. After we arrived, we went to Hikarizaka hotel and went to the room and relaxed there." The 2nd woman said, "Today we are exploring this city and maybe somehow our son came here."

Everyone giggled a little bit while the boy scratched his head.

"Well in that case..." The 3rd woman smiled as she looked at her child who smiled back.

Then then stood up and acted the way the 3rd woman did when she performed in a drama. She and the child said:

"Welcome to Hikarizaka city. Hills of light where wishes come true in this city."

"Wow. It seems to me that you are very good at acting." The 2nd woman said.

"She performed like that in a Drama. She's really good at acting." The 3rd man said.

"I still remember the acting I did in the festival." The 3rd woman smiled.

"Can I act too?" The girl asked happily.

"You will when you grow up."

"Oh speaking about that, we haven't introduced each other haven't we?" The 2nd man asked in which everyone shook their heads, "So why not you go first?"

"I'm Akio Furukawa." Akio introduced himself.

"Sanae Furukawa." Sanae introduced herself.

"Tomoya Okazaki." Tomoya introduced himself.

"Nagisa Okazaki but on family name, Nagisa Furukawa." Nagisa introduced herself.

The boy then slowly gulped at an instant.

"And this is our daughter, Ushio Okazaki." Nagisa smiled.

"Konichiwa." Ushio smiled and bowed.

"And welcome to Hikarizaka city!" The four of them proclaimed.

"Thank you." The 2nd man smiled.

"Just to clear the confusion, Nagisa is our daughter. She married Tomoya-san and they now have a daughter which is Ushio." Sanae smiled.

"What about your names?" Akio asked.

"Taoki Shirai." Taoki introduced himself.

"Yukito Shirai." Yukito introduced herself.

"It's really nice to meet you." Tomoya said. He then looked at the boy, "You must be their son, aren't you?"

"Uh Yeah. I am." The boy said.

"So what is your name?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"Na...Nagisa Shirai."

"NAGISA?!" Everyone, except Yukito and Taoki, asked in surprise and shock.

"How coincidence. That's my first name as well." Nagisa said.

"Nagisa! Nagisa!" Ushio said happily.

"Ha Ha. Well what do you know? First time in the name history that Nagisa is the boy's and the girl's name." Akio laughed happily.

"Well it seems like you two are a perfect match." Taoki smiled.

"How about we arrange a marriage right now between Nagisa-boy and Nagisa-girl?" Yukito teased in which everybody laughed.

"Hey!" Tomoya and Nagisa Shirai whined in which everyone laughed even louder. Soon they also started to laugh as well.

The laughter died within a few minutes.

"Well to avoid the name confusion, we will just call you Shirai if it's okay with you." Sanae smiled.

"Sure. No problem." Shirai said.

"You know. You almost remind me of one of the cute kids I teach."

Yukito and Taoki are surprised.

"Wait. You teach as well?" Yukito asked in surprise.

"Yeah. This bakery is also the home for the Furukawa Cram School, where Sanae tutors children from the neighborhood." Akio said.

"Well what do you know? You guys live here, work here and teach here." Taoki said happily, "Now this must be really extraordinary."

"It sure is." Yukito smiled.

Everyone had a little laughter. Then they saw that Ushio is reaching her hand towards Nagisa Shirai.

"It seems like Ushio wants to be your friend by offering you a handshake." Tomoya smiled.

"Well it can't be helped." Shirai smiled as he touched Ushio's hands.

After doing so, Ushio jumped in joy and ran to his mother.

"Mommy. I found a friend at last." Ushio said happily.

"That's really nice of you." Nagisa smiled.

"Doesn't she have any friends in her kindergarden school?" Shirai asked.

"Well she is trying to but she's a bit nervous sometimes."

"She hopes that she can spend sometime with you now that you are here." Tomoya smiled.

"Speaking about it, what is your age?" Akio asked.

"9 years old." Shirai said.

"Oh Wow! I bet you are now learning Japanese numbers of 1,2,3." Sanae said sweetly.

"I already know the numbers."

"Oh. Then you must be a fast learner then."

Everyone laughed a little bit.

"What about Ushio?" Yukito asked.

"Right now, she's struggling a little bit and I'm trying to help her." Nagisa said.

"She is in kindergarten so what's there to struggle?" Taoki asked.

"Ah! You got a point." Tomoya said in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"Well you three. We look forward to having a pleasant time with you and hope that you have a great stay in this city." Akio said.

"Thanks. Looking forward to it." Taoki said.

Everyone then smiled.

"Want some more cookies you two?" Sanae smiled.

Ushio and Shirai gladly nodded as Sanae gave then more cookies.

"Wow. That's some really cool cookies you made." Shirai said.

"I actually brought them from the shop." Sanae smiled.

"Thank you so much Sanae-san." Ushio smiled.

"Your welcome."

"And now onto the drama that happened just now." Tomoya said.

Everyone became silent for a minute.

"Shirai, I can pretty tell what happen from Sanae-san crying. You do know that stealing in the bakery is not good." Yukito said.

"Mom. I didn't steal." Shirai protested, "It said try it for free."

"Try it for free?"

"Why yes. I put my bread sample for free so that people can try it out before buying it." Sanae said.

"Well I thought I might try it out in which I did but it was...uh...well...you know..." Shirai tried to explain but he couln't, afraid that he might again offend Sanae.

"Well it could be that children and adult have different taste." Taoki said in which everyone nodded.

"Ah. That's true." Tomoya said, "At one point, Ushio was given fried rice but she rejected it and ate plain rice with salt instead."

"Daddy!" Ushio whined in which everybody laughed.

"That's really true. I remember hating a vegetable so much that I cried and cried when it was served to me." Nagisa said.

"Brings back your childhood memories." Sanae smiled.

"Taoki. I'm really sorry for threatening your son with my baseball bat." Akio apologized, "I didn't know that you are local tourists untill now."

"That's alright. Misunderstandings do happen often." Taoki said.

Tomoya and Nagisa gasped in shock upon hearing.

"You threatened Shirai with a baseball bat?! Shame on you Pops." Tomoya said.

"Children look up to you and you are really popular." Nagisa said, "What if they find out that you have threatned someone?"

"No! I didn't mean it!" Akio cried as he scratched his neck, "I'll be a disgrace!"

He rolled over everywhere in glee in which everybody laughed loudly.

"Please don't blame yourself Akio-san." Sanae said, "It's my fault that I started crying."

"I should be the one who is to blame. I started all this." Shirai sighed.

"Come down everyone. One doesn't have to be blamed totally." Tomoya said, "Pops, Sanae-san and Shirai. All three of you should share the blame."

"Well at least the blame is good." Yukito smiled, "If it hadn't been for our son, then we wouldn't have been here."

"So it seems like I should get the award for bringing you guys here." Shirai joked in which everyone giggled.

"Well that's probably true."

"Ushio will be and is now loving it." Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah!" Ushio said happily, clapping her little hands.

Everyone, except Shirai and Ushio, drank their tea.

"Say Sanae-san. Can we try the bread that our son took a bite alone just minutes ago?" Yukito asked.

"Sure. Be right back." Sanae smiled as she got up and left the room.

Tomoya looked around and saw an aqua wrist band with a strange sign on it on Shirai's left wrist. He became greatly interested.

"Hey Shirai. That's a cool wrist band you got there." Tomoya smiled.

"Oh Thanks." Shirai smiled, "And you got a cool watch there."

"Thanks."

"Can we see your wrist band please?" Ushio pleaded.

Shirai then put his left arm on the table so that they can see it. They are in awe upon seeing his aqua wrist band which has a mermaid sign on it.

"Oh Wow. It's really beautiful." Nagisa said in awe.

"Mommy. Can I have a wrist band like one of those?" Ushio asked in excitement.

"You will but which shop did you get it from?"

"This is not from a shop. This is from someone else." Shirai said.

"Wow. Who could that be?" Tomoya asked eagerly.

Shirai then gulped for a moment. He then looked at his mom with a bit of fear in his face.

"It's okay. Just tell them." Yukito said slowly and winked.

Yukito's words gave Shirai a bit of courage.

"This wrist band was given by one of my mom's best friends." Shirai said.

"Your Mom's best friends? Wow!" Akio said happily, "So when we will visit you, we are going to see your best friend first, can we?"

"Ah...Yeah." Yukito gulped.

"Well we hope to see your friend there when we visit." Tomoya said.

"I want to have a wrist band like this." Ushio said happily.

"We will when we meet her." Nagisa smiled.

"So it's decided!" Akio smiled as he slammed his hands on the table, "When we have time, we will go and visit them!"

"Yeah!" Ushio, Tomoya and Nagisa said happily.

While Akio, Ushio, Tomoya and Nagisa cheered in delight, Taoki, Yukito and Shirai felt a bit awful. Taoki then decided to change the subject quickly.

"So Akio? Why was there a rule that there should be no negative comment spoken in here?" Taoki asked.

"It's because..." Akio is about to explain but when he saw Sanae coming, "Maybe I will tell you later. I can't explain in front of her."

"I understand."

"Here you go. Have it for free." Sanae said cheerfully as she placed the round shape crispy bread on the table.

Yukito and Taoki picked up a bread each.

"Mom? Dad? Are you sure about eating this?" Shirai asked.

"Don't be silly. Like I said before, Kids and Adults have different taste." Taoki smiled.

"When you become an adult, you will realize that Sanae-san makes the best bread in the world." Yukito said happily in which Sanae jumped happily.

Yukito and Taoki then took a bite of the bread. However, a few minutes later, they stopped eating and stood like a statue for a moment.

Tomoya and others could tell it from Yukito's and Taoki's expression that they really didn't like the taste of it. Shirai sighed and put his hands on the face. Sanae became a bit sad.

"Uh? Did you make this bread all by yourself?" Taoki asked.

"Yes. Wait you don't mean..." Sanae gasped in tears.

"I'm sorry. It seems that our son is right." Yukito sighed.

Sanae then began to cry like a crybaby.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that." Yukito quickly apologized but it has fallen in deaf ears.

"WAHHH! My bread is really DESPICABLE!" Sanae cried and cried with Yukito comforting her.

"That's one or two reason as to why this rule has been made." Akio said.

"I see." Taoki said.

"Why did it actually have to come to this?" Shirai sighed.

"No idea." Tomoya said.

"I'm sorry but Mom always cries like that if someone says negative things about her bread." Nagisa said.

Ushio just giggled and laughed.

"How about let me solve your baking problems?" Yukito asked.

Sanae then stopped crying and looked at Yukito.

"Really? You can?" Sanae asked.

"Well I can try. I'm not a baker myself but I can give it a shot." Yukito said.

Sanae then hugged Yukito much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh thank you Yukito! Thank You!" Sanae said happily.

"There There." Yukito said.

Akio then stood up for a moment. Everyone then looked at him.

"Yosh. Now that everything is okay and we know each other now." Akio said, "It's time to play baseball!"

"Baseball against who?" Tomoya asked.

Akio then spun his baseball bat for a moment before pointing the baseball bat at none other than...Taoki Shirai! Everyone looked at Taoki, who is in shock!

"What?! Why me?" Taoki asked in shock.

 **Me: And that's the end of Chapter 2.**

 **Shirai: Finally! We are given names.**

 **Voices: Hello Everybody!**

 ***Akio, Sanae, Tomoya, Nagisa, Taoki and Yukito appeared out of nowhere!***

 **Tomoya: Man. This room of yours surely feels great!**

 **Ushio *jumping happily*: Mommy! Daddy!**

 **Shirai: Mom! Dad! You almost half scared us to death.**

 **Yukito: Sorry but we really can't hide our excitement.**

 **Taoki: Yeah. We are gonna have a whole lot of fun now that we know each other.**

 **Nagisa: I can't wait for things to get started. What about you Mom?**

 **Sanae *jumping happily*: I'm super excited!**

 **Akio: Chapter 3 is coming up soon so stay in your gears cause I'm gonna have a time of my life!**

 **Taoki *scrowning*: You will pay for this!**

 **Akio *laughing*: Ha Ha Ha!**

 ***Everybody then laughed.***

 **Me *smiling*: And untill then, review and like this and my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 3: Single Baseball Match

**Me: What up folks?! Chapter 3 is here...**

 **Akio *shouting happily*: AND I'M HAVING A TIME OF MY LIFE!**

 ***Akio is jumping up and down with excitement while Taoki is nervous, his hands on his face.***

 **Taoki: Is that how you treat a tourist? Your reputation will be shattered to bits.**

 **Akio *smiling*: Oh Come on. Don't be a little boy. I will take it nice and easy on you.**

 **Taoki: Yeah right!**

 ***Me and Taoki sighed while Akio laughed.***

 **Me: Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who continue to support me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Taoki: And Zahir890 neither owns Mermaid Melody...**

 **Akio:...Nor Clannad.**

 **Taoki and Akio: He only just owns the OCs.**

 **Me: And now let the baseball match begin in Chapter 3.**

 **Akio *jumping happily*: Yeah!**

 **Taoki: Oh God.**

Chapter 3: Akio vs Taoki: Baseball Game.

In small park next to the bakery, Akio is throwing the ball up and down while Taoki is waiting on the other side nervously, holding the baseball bat. Just to be sure, Akio is the pitcher and Taoki is the batter. Many children came to see it and one of the child asked Akio:

"Akio-san. Who is this guy on the other side?" One child said.

"Oh. Just one of the local tourist whom I befriend today." Akio smiled.

"He really seems a bit nervous." Another child said.

"I know. It seems that he's playing baseball for the first time in his life."

"If it is his first time then please be easy on him." The 3rd child pleaded.

"I know but first let me first practice my throws while he settles down his nerves."

Meanwhile under the tree, Tomoya, Nagisa, Sanae, Ushio, Yukito and Shirai are sitting on a picnic rug. They are watching Akio practicing and Taoki being a bit frightened.

"Well that's Pops alright. He really loves to play baseball." Tomoya said.

"Do you really have to drag my husband into this?" Yukito sighed.

"I didn't drag your husband! The old man himself did it!"

The 6 of them laughed.

"Dad loves to play baseball. Children always love to play with him." Nagisa smiled, "What about you, Shirai?"

"Me? I don't really know how to play baseball." Shirai said.

"Good luck you two. May the best man wins!" Sanae called out cheerfully.

"Akki! Akki!" Ushio cheered.

"Oh boy! Dad is in for a utter humiliation." Shirai sighed.

"Don't worry son. Everything will be alright." Yukito smiled as she patted Shirai.

Soon Akio is getting ready and he looked at Taoki who is still nervous.

"Hey Taoki! Are you ready?!" Akio called out.

"Ready?! I can't be ready!" Taoki called back.

"Don't worry! I'll go easy on you."

"Just throw a fast ball!"

Everyone is shocked upon what Taoki just said.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Akio called in horror.

"Whoever you are, are you trying to humiliate yourself?" One child called.

"Just do your stuff." Taoki called.

There is a silence on the picnic area.

"What in the world is your husband thinking, Yukito? Telling Pops to give all he has got?" Tomoya asked in shock.

"It's true. Dad is trying to go easy on him." Nagisa said.

"Hey! Why are you two giggling?" Sanae asked in puzzle.

"Oh! It's just nothing." Yukito quickly said.

"Yeah! It's just we are giggling for fun." Shirai smiled.

Sanae and Nagisa took that answer and sighed while they watched Akio still being surprised over what Taoki just said but Tomoya thought otherwise.

 _"Hmm. Something looks very fishy."_ Tomoya thought as he looked at Taoki.

"Akki! Akki!" Ushio continued cheering.

Akio stared at Taoki for a moment before saying this:

"Telling me to go pro where as this is your first time playing baseball huh? Alright but don't go whining telling me I didn't go easy on you."

"Sure. Go Pro." Taoki said nervously.

 _"Does he really want to humiliate himself? Something is really not right."_ Akio thought.

Akio then raised the ball. Everyone looked as Akio prepares to pitch his first ball to Taoki.

"Here Goes!" Akio said.

And with that said, he then threw a fast ball to Taoki but what happened next will TOTALLY SHOCK EVERYONE in the park!

Pretending to be nervous, Taoki then swung the bat and connected with the ball. The ball then flew up and went out of park!

"Home Run!" Shirai said happily.

The children and Akio are so shocked as to what they just saw. Akio can't believe it!

"What...What did you just do?!" Akio asked in shock.

"It's nothing. I just swung the bat in fright and it looked like I have hit it without seeing." Taoki said nervously although he knew that he didn't.

"Well you got lucky this time. Do it properly!"

"Ye...Yes."

Taoki then took his batter stance pretending to be nervous but actually he is ready to face Akio's next ball.

Akio then threw the ball again. Taoki swung the bat and yet again it connected and yet again the ball flew out of the park.

Ball after ball Akio throws it at Taoki and ball after ball, Taoki connects it and it flew out of the park. The children who are watching it are in a total shock!

"How is he hitting so well?! Are his nerves helping him?"

"What's happening? Akki is suppose to be an unstoppable pitcher."

"Look at his face!"

Meanwhile in the picnic area, Sanae, Ushio and Nagisa are totally shocked while Yukito and Shirai are cheering.

"What's happening to Akio-san? I could see his shock and panic face." Sanae said.

"I thought that Taoki is playing baseball for the first time." Nagisa said.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Shirai cheered happily.

"Did Taoki play baseball before?" Tomoya asked.

Everyone then looked at Tomoya full of surprise.

"Eh?" Yukito got puzzled.

"Daddy?" Ushio asked.

"Well I could pretty tell from you and your son's giggling that Taoki has made a plan and is succeeding." Tomoya said.

"Wait. So that means Dad has been..." Nagisa said in surprise before looking at the game.

"Oh wow. You sure got us there." Yukito said sweetly.

Akio is breathing in shock. He can't believe it! For the first time in his life, he has been hit for multiple home runs. He then looked at Taoki.

"You really must have some supernatural powers in your body!" Akio said in shock.

"Me? Nah. It seems that my fright helped me." Taoki said.

"Your fright? I will show you your real fright when I show you my one-meter fork!"

"Oh Crap!"

And so Akio then threw his signature ball move to Taoki. Nothing wrong, Taoki swings the bat and connected sweetly and, just like all other balls, flew out of the park. But the baseball bat broke in the process.

As Taoki threw the broken bat up and down in celebration, the children, Akio, Sanae and Nagisa are stunned. Tomoya didn't make any reaction while the only sound that could be heard are Yukito's and Shirai's cheering.

But Akio is not backing down without a fight.

"Let's switch roles then." Akio said.

"Eh?" Taoki said.

But Taoki is forced to switch roles. Now Taoki is the pitcher and Akio is the batter. The children are eager to see this contest because most of them are seeing Akio bat for the first time. Akio has another baseball bat with him just in case.

"He is really doing this out of desperation." Tomoya said.

"That's true. Akio-san doesn't want to be a loser in front of his kids so he thought he could compensate this by switching roles." Sanae said.

"But Mom, very few times we see Dad bat." Nagisa said, "And do you think Dad will be able to bat after all his balls got hit for a home run?"

"Akki! Akki!" Ushio continued cheering.

"Well at least there's someone cheering for him." Yukito smiled.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Shirai continued cheering.

"And now we have your son counter cheering." Sanae said in which everybody laughed a little bit.

"Well are you ready? Throw the ball!" Akio called out.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh." Taoki sighed.

Taoki then threw a slow ball. A very slow ball. The ball then slowly went straight to Akio and stopped there. Akio laughed and swung the bat the ball went up. He swung again and the ball went in the middle. He swung for the third time but the ball went straight to the net. So that's Strike 1. Everyone got really amused by Taoki's delivery. Akio had never even seen these types of deliveries!

Taoki then threw the ball again. This time the ball is spinning around and circling. Akio tried to see the ball but the ball spun around so much that Akio lost his focus and his eyes went spinning. The ball went straight to the net. So that's Strike 2! Everyone are in shock!

"What type of balls are these?!" Akio called in shock.

"Oh. That's just my deliveries to you." Taoki smiled.

"Throw the ball properly."

 _"Wow. Off all people..."_ Taoki thought and sighed.

So finally Taoki just threw the ball at a normal speed. Akio swung the bat and finally connected it but not enough. It went high up in the air and went down right straight to Taoki's baseball glove.

"And that signals the end of the game." Taoki smiled.

Everyone is stunned at what they just saw. Akio fell on his knees. For the first time in his baseball life, he has been beaten and battered...

...By someone who is not from this city but a local tourist who so claimed that it's his first time playing baseball.

"I...I lost." Akio said hoarsely.

The children who saw the whole thing are in shock but then they screamed, "OH WOW!". The children then ran towards Taoki.

"That was awesome! You have really beaten Akio-san!" One child said happily.

"Is this actually your first time playing baseball? Or you played it before?" Another child asked.

"Please teach me how did you do those stuffs." The 3rd child pleaded.

"Now come down everybody." Taoki smiled as the children are jumping over him.

Meanwhile Sanae went straight to Akio and looked at him with great pity on her eyes. Poor Akio is still depressed and is on his knees for a few minutes already.

"Akio-san. Are you okay?" Sanae asked sadly.

"I...I lost." Akio said again. He sat like a statue for a moment.

"There. There." Sanae said as she patted on Akio's back.

Meanwhile on the picnic area, Nagisa sighed for a moment.

"I have never seen Dad feeling this bad after playing baseball." Nagisa sighed.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Ushio cheered.

"Aww. First Akio and now Taoki she is cheering." Yukito said in which the four of them laughed a little bit.

"Yep cause the old man lost." Tomoya smiled, "It looks like your husband pulled out one heck of a trick."

"I bet there's going to be lots of shouting and questioning in the bakery when everything is settled down on the park." Shirai smiled.

 **Me: And that ends Chapter 3.**

 **Akio *shocked*: How could you make me lose?! Change the chapter now!**

 **Me *sighing*: Jeepers. Losing is not such a bad thing and you are not playing in major leagues.**

 **Akio *panicking*: But now I will be a laughing stock!**

 **Taoki *laughing*: Look who is upset now! HA HA!**

 ***Akio went yapping and fapping as he ran out of the room. Me and Taoki laughed.***

 **Me: Tune in for Chapter 4 as this chapter is coming soon.**

 **Taoki *smiling*: And until then, review and like this and other stories of his.**


	5. Chapter 4: Bakery Help and Dinner

**Me *smiling*: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 4.**

 **Tomoya: In the last chapter, Taoki had created a biggest upset in the history in Hikarizaka when he defeated...**

 ***Akio punches Tomoya in the head.***

 **Akio *angrily*: Don't you dare bring that up ever again as long as I live.**

 **Tomoya: I will bring that up as long as you live.**

 ***Akio and Tomoya started bickering each other while Taoki laughed.***

 **Me: Anyway. Thank you everyone for supporting me by reviewing this and my other stories.**

 **Taoki: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody nor Clannad. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: And now let's begin Chapter 4. Enjoy :)**

 **Akio: Brat!**

 **Tomoya: Fool!**

 ***Both Akio and Tomoya started a cartoon style fighting with Taoki trying to break them apart, but unfortunately, got into it as well.***

Chapter 4: Sanae's bakery help and Dinner.

"YOU FOOLED ME!" Akio cried in horror.

Everyone roared in laughter as everyone is having their snacks.

"Taoki. Did you really play baseball before?" Sanae asked.

"Well yeah I did." Taoki smiled, "I use to play sometimes but on most occasion I am a batter."

"But your pitching skills are so good. I have never even seen these types of throws." Tomoya said.

"Well. It's just my second or third time."

"So that's it! You did play before!" Akio exclaimed, "Then you made such a plan that you made us think that you are an amateur but actually you did know how to play it and hit all of my balls all over the park and got me out as well!"

"Oh come on Pops. What's the matter with losing just once?" Tomoya asked.

"The kids! Most of the kids saw me losing. Now they are going to tell their parents and other kids about it. Information will spread around like wildfire and I will be a laughing stock in this neighborhood!"

Akio rolled around, sucking this thumb like a baby.

"I'm sorry but it's very rare to see Akio being like this after losing to you." Sanae said before comforting her husband, "There's no need to be upset. No one's gonna laugh at you."

"Does he always care about winning?" Shirai asked with a sweatdrop.

"From the look of his face, probably yeah." Yukito said who also sweatdropped.

"I think he is acting like this because he lost against someone who is from other part of Japan which is you Taoki." Tomoya said, "And because of that he realizes that he is not strong enough to complete against others from other parts."

"Dear. Could I be myself for a moment?" Akio asked.

"Of course Akio-san." Sanae smiled, "Just don't do silly."

Akio nodded and went upstairs. Soon Nagisa and Ushio came with a cake on Ushio's hands. Ushio then gave it to Taoki.

"For...For me?" Taoki asked.

"Wow Ushio. Who would have thought that you could bake at such a early age?" Yukito asked happily.

"Well actually I baked it and then I gave it to Ushio so that she can give it to you." Nagisa said.

"That's true. If Ushio had cooked it all by herself, she might have accidentally burned her hand." Shirai said, "And besides, she is too little to cook."

"Oh. Why didn't I think about that?" Yukito asked scratching her hand.

"Congratulation." Ushio said happily.

"Congratulation on becoming the first one to beat my father on baseball." Nagisa smiled.

"What?! What about me?" Tomoya gasped, "I also hit him for a home run."

"On batting and pitching."

"Oh. Batting and pitching."

"Well Taoki. Enjoy the cake. Reward for this achievement." Sanae smiled.

"Hey Taoki. If we have time, I want to learn from you on how did you do that so that when me and the old man goes face to face in baseball again, I can humiliate him myself. He He." Tomoya giggled as he gave a thumbs up to Taoki.

"I HEARD THAT!" Akio called from upstairs in which everybody laughed.

Sanae then stood up happily.

"Sanae-san. Where are you going?" Yukito asked.

"Making croissant for dinner tonight." Sanae said happily, "And some other things."

"Well I'm coming with you then."

"Sure."

And then Yukito and Sanae then went to the kitchen room.

"Shirai. Do you want to watch T.V with us?" Tomoya asked.

"Sure." Shirai said, "But what we will watching?"

"Ushio's favorite movie." Nagisa smiled.

"Wait. You don't mean...Uh never mind."

"Hooray!" Ushio jumped happily.

So Tomoya, Nagisa, Ushio and Shirai then went to the living room to watch some T.V.

Moments later, Akio came back downstairs and is surprised that everyone, except Taoki, has left.

"Hey! Where are the others?" Akio asked in surprise.

"Yukito and Sanae are in the kitchen room while my son and others are in the living room, watching T.V." Taoki said.

"Great. Come here cause I think it's the perfect time to tell you why this rule has been made."

"Okay."

* * *

 _In the kitchen room:_

"So here we are in the kitchen." Sanae said happily.

"I see." Yukito smiled, "Well then, start your croissant baking and I'll see what went wrong."

And so Sanae started baking the croissant with Yukito keeping an eye on it and it was there Yukito found out some mistakes in which Sanae corrected it: Too much flour, wrong recipe, etc. This continued on for sometime but afterwards, the croissant are ready to be put in the oven.

"Thank you so much Yukito." Sanae smiled, "With your help, now no one can criticize my bread."

"With pleasure." Yukito smiled.

Sanae then put it in the oven and started to heat it. However, Sanae heated for so long that a few minutes later, smoke is starting to come out from the oven.

"Hey. What's that smell?" Sanae asked.

"OMG! The croissants!" Yukito shrieked in horror, "They are getting burned!"

"WHAT?!"

Sanae then immediately switched off the oven but it's too late. The croissants are already covered in black and are about to be turned into ashes. Upon seeing this, Sanae knelt down and almost started to cry.

"Sanae-san?" Yukito asked sadly.

"After all the correction you had done for me, I thought that people will start liking my bread." Sanae cried, "But I heated it too much and now look what happened. I have to start all over again."

"There There."

Yukito comforted Sanae as Sanae started crying. Then all of a sudden, something fell down on the fall with a loud BAM! Sanae and Yukito jumped up but to their relief, it is just a book that fell down. Sanae then picked the book up and when she looked at it, she immediately jumped in joy. Yukito is bit surprised.

"The Book! I have found it!" Sanae jumped happily.

"What Book?" Yukito asked.

Sanae then showed Yukito the book. The book's title name is 'Bakery Lessons.'. Upon seeing some of the pages, Yukito gasped.

"I've been trying to find this book for so long but I couldn't remember where I have kept it." Sanae said, "And I've been baking bread without seeing this book."

"Wait. So that means..." Yukito gasped.

"Yep. Now with the aid of this book, let's start making fresh croissants all over again!"

"Yeah!"

And so they started to bake croissants all over again.

 _12 minutes later:_

The croissants are baked and done. Sanae took the fresh made croissants from the oven and she and Yukito smelled it and all they said is 'Ahhh'.

"When they will eat it in dinner, they are gonna love it and no longer will they say that my bread is inedible." Sanae smiled in which Yukito nodded.

Suddenly they heard some whispering sounds from a room. Curious to hear about it, Sanae and Yukito slowly went to the room and opened the door. In front of them, Akio is saying something slowly to Taoki. Akio and Taoki are unaware that Sanae and Yukito are behind them.

"Oh! So that's why the no negative rule has been made." Taoki said.

"Yep. Sometimes, Sanae's bread sucks at some point and not many people like it." Akio said.

"My bread...My bread...My bread..." Sanae started to tear up.

It is then Akio and Taoki realized that Sanae and Yukito heard them. They remained like that like a statue for a moment.

"Uh...Oh." Akio gulped.

"My bread...My bread SUCKS!" Sanae began to cry like a crybaby and ran away.

"Wait! Your bread doesn't suck!" Akio called out before picking up a bread from the bakery room, stuff it in his mouth and then ran to chase her, "I love them!"

And so Akio ran away.

"Taoki. What were you two talking about?" Yukito asked.

"I just wanted to know why that rule has been made in which you can't say negative things about Sanae's bread even though her bread is not good." Taoki said.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. It always happens like that." A voice smiled which is none other than Nagisa.

"Eh?" Yukito and Taoki are a bit confused.

"Dad sometimes secretly insults Mom's bread, Mom finds out and runs away crying, Dad stuffs it in his mouth and off he goes to catch her."

"Oh!"

"By the way, is the dinner ready?"

"I guess it will take a bit long to do so." Yukito just chuckled and sweatdropped while Nagisa sighed.

 _1 hour later:_

Everyone is seated, excited about having their dinner. In the table are freshly made croissants, fried rice and Japanese noddles.

"What in the world was that noise of crying and running an hour ago?" Shirai asked.

"Oh. It's just a typical event that happens in this bakery." Tomoya smiled, "Pops criticizes Sanae-san's bread to us, Sanae-san hears it, starts crying and runs off, the old man then stuffs some bread in his mouth and runs to chase his wife."

"But I wasn't criticizing it!" Akio protested, "I was just explaining to Taoki as to why this rule has been made."

"But saying that means criticizing it." Yukito said.

"Yeah. And we heard you saying that my bread sucks." Sanae cried.

"No! I love your breads!" Akio cried.

Everybody laughed.

"Ha Ha!" Ushio laughed as she is clapping her hands.

"Looks like Ushio thinks that you are staging a comedy drama act." Taoki said.

"Eh?!" Akio and Sanae looked amused in which everybody laughed.

"That's a great idea." Nagisa smiled, "Why not you make an act based on that? People will love it and laugh a lot."

Sanae and Akio looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you think about it, Akio-san?" Sanae asked smiling.

"I think it will be a great idea to act on it when we have time." Akio smiled.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Akio then looked at the croissants.

"Who baked this?" Akio asked.

"Me with the help of Yukito and..." Sanae said before getting interrupted by Akio.

"Then let me taste it first to see if this croissants is okay to eat."

"Once you tasted it, you and the other people will no longer be able to say negative things about my bread. Ha Ha."

"We will see."

Akio then took a croissant and took a bite of it. He chewed it and then his eyes widened with amazement. He then holded Sanae's hands.

"Sanae. Tell me. How did you bake this awesome croissant?" Akio asked.

"Like I was saying before, with the help of Yukito and the book." Sanae smiled.

"What book?" Tomoya asked.

Sanae then showed the bakery book. Nagisa and Akio are a bit shocked.

"Mom! How did you get the book?" Nagisa asked.

"Well when Yukito comforted me, out of nowhere this book fell down and when I looked at it, I was so happy." Sanae said happily.

"Wait a second. So all this time you had been baking bread without seeing this book?" Akio asked.

"Well probably yes. I tried to find it for a long time but I couldn't. I'm sorry that I had to bake breads that are inedible."

"No wonder that when I tasted your so called crispy roll bread, it tasted bad." Tomoya said, "You should have read the book before before baking things."

"Who cares? Let's celebrate, Sanae. For your successful searching of finding the book." Akio said happily, "No longer will people say negative things about the bread."

"Hooray!" Sanae jumped happily.

"All of you. Let's celebrate!"

"Uh...Yeah." The others sweatdropped but smiled.

"And let's celebrate Akio-san's first defeat in baseball." Taoki teased.

"Hey!" Akio whined in which everybody laughed.

"Alright Alright come down everybody. People will hear us if we make a lot of noise." Yukito laughed a little bit.

"Can't we just have a normal celebration like everyone else?" Shirai sighed.

"Ha Ha." Ushio laughed.

"Alright. Let's eat!" Akio cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered except Shirai and Ushio who swratdropped.

"Thanks for the food." Ushio and Shirai said.

And so everyone began to eat. During that time, Ushio looked at Shirai with great curiosity and interest and blushed a little. She then tried to follow what Shirai is doing. Nobody noticed it, not even Shirai...except Akio and Yukito who smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Well then. What shall we do for tomorrow?" Nagisa asked.

Everyone then thought for a moment.

"How about going to Sayama Park?" Sanae asked.

"Sayama Park?" Yukito asked curiously.

"Yeah let's go there." Akio said, "It's quite an awesome park."

"So it's decided. We will go to Sayama Park." Taoki smiled.

"Let's go at evening." Nagisa said, "You will get the best view in the evening."

"Me and Nagisa used to spend some time there when we were in school teens." Tomoya smiled.

 _20 minutes later (Night):_

"Well we have to go back to our hotel now." Yukito said.

"I see but it's really great that we met you and so many things happened today already." Nagisa smiled.

"Like me beating your Dad in a baseball." Taoki smiled.

"I swear that the next time we meet in baseball, I will never go easy on you!" Akio exclaimed in which everybody laughed.

"How long are you going to stay in this city?" Tomoya asked.

"A week." Taoki said.

"Wow! We can have plenty of fun then." Sanae said happily.

"Yeah." Yukito smiled.

"Mummy. Daddy. Will they come again?" Ushio asked.

"They will Ushio. We are going to Sayama Park tomorrow." Nagisa smiled.

"Hooray."

"Wow Shirai. You got a nice wrist band there on your wrist." Sanae smiled.

"Thanks." Shirai smiled.

"You just saw it now? We saw it before." Akio laughed in which everybody laughed.

"Well then see you tomorrow." Yukito smiled.

The Shirai family then left as the Okazaki and the Furukawa family waved them goodbye. Akio then patted Tomoya on the shoulder and smiled.

"So. Is your daughter taking interest on Shirai?" Akio asked.

Tomoya, Nagisa and Sanae are a bit shocked upon hearing that. Ushio jumped in joy.

"What do you mean by that?!" Tomoya asked in shock.

"Well you see. During dinner, me and Yukito saw Ushio looking at Shirai and blushed a little." Akio smiled, "And not only that Ushio wanted to be friends with him, she even wanted to see his wrist band."

"Oh wow. She really did that?" Sanae asked in awe.

"You were getting the bread that Shirai tasted in the morning and we even planned to visit them as the wrist band was given by one of Yukito's best friend." Nagisa smiled.

"Wow. So when he and Ushio grow up, we can happily arrange their marriage."

"Yipee!" Ushio jumped happily.

"But did Shirai notice that?" Tomoya asked, "Unless he does so, you can't say that she has a crush on Shirai and besides Ushio is only 5 years old while Shirai is 9 years old so I think it's a bit weird."

"Yeah Yeah." Akio said, "Time will come one day when your daughter finally confess her feeling to Shirai and he accepts it."

"And what if Shirai falls in love with someone else during that time?"

"Then maybe she can fall in love with his best friend." Sanae said in which everybody laughed.

* * *

 _Hikarizaka Hotel (In a room):_

"What?! Mom! What are you talking about?" Shirai said in disbelieve.

"It's true. Ushio has a crush on you." Yukito said happily.

"And how so Mom?"

"During dinner, me and Akio saw Ushio looking at you and she blushed a little."

"She looked at me? Well I didn't see that."

"Not only that she wanted to be your friend and she's really curious about your wrist band."

"But we are too young for love."

"You might be but according to the researchers, the couples who fall in love when they are kids are happily married in the end." Taoki smiled.

"But it's not that simple, Dad. There will be obstacles on the way." Shirai said.

"True but in the end, they have kids and live happily ever after." Yukito said happily.

"Wow Mom. You sure are a doctor of love sometimes." Shirai smiled in which he, Yukito and Taoki laughed.

 **Me: And so ends Chapter 4. Hey! Are you three done fighting yet?**

 ***Akio, Tomoya and Taoki all layed down for a moment.***

 **Tomoya: I guess we shouldn't have really be fighting just of the baseball event.**

 **Taoki: Yeah. Beside, it wasn't a professional baseball game. It was a fun one.**

 **Akio *smiling*: Yeah I agree with you. My daughter would have been upset if she has seen us fighting. Let's call it a truce, shall we?**

 ***Tomoya and Taoki smiled as they all hugged each other. I also smiled.***

 **Me: Chapter 5 is coming soon so stay tune.**

 **Akio, Tomoya and Taoki *waving happily*: And review and like this and his other stories.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle Under The Sayama Pond

**Me: What's up everybody! Welcome to Chapter 5 of 'The Three Families.'**

 ***Yukito, Taoki and Shirai entered.***

 **Me: Are Tomoya and other sleeping?**

 **Yukito *smiling*: Yep and Ushio is sleeping like a cute baby angel.**

 **Taoki: Why are you so anxious if they come with us in this chapter?**

 **Me: You will find out soon. Anyway I want to thank each and everyone of you for supporting me by reviwing and liking this and my other stories.**

 **Shirai: And I guess for the billion times that he does not own Mermaid Melody or Clannad. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: And now let's begin Chapter 5 without further delay.**

 **Yukito *jumping happily*: Yipee!**

 **Me: Shhhhh!**

 **Shirai: Jeepers.**

 ***Taoki just laughed.***

Chapter 5: A Battle Under The Sayama Pond.

At the Sayama Park, the three families are sitting on the bench except Tomoya and Taoki. The beauty of the Sayama Park wowed the Shirai family.

"Wow guys. This park is really beautiful." Yukito said in awe.

"Thanks." Nagisa smiled, "This is one of Hikarizaka's biggest park."

"Yeah. Me and Nagisa used to spend some time here." Tomoya said.

"There's even a big fountain on the Sayama Pond." Sanae smiled.

"And a Sunset Park as well." Akio said.

"Wow. No wonder the park is so huge." Taoki said in awe.

"Did Ushio come here before?" Yukito asked.

"Of course. She likes here a lot." Nagisa smiled.

"So when you and Nagisa were teens, what did you come here for? A date?" Taoki asked.

"Yeah but also one of our friend was facing some problem and we discussed as to how to help our friend overcome that issue." Tomoya said.

"Wow. Me and Sanae also used to spend time here in one of our romantic dates, isn't it dear?" Akio asked.

"It sure is." Sanae smiled.

"Oh! So now you are telling us that!" Tomoya exclaimed in which everybody laughed.

"I knew about that." Nagisa smiled.

Ushio then jumped out from the bench and pleaded her Mom:

"Mummy. Can I take Shirai to the Sayama Pond?"

Everyone got a bit startled.

"Ushio. Are you sure?" Nagisa asked, "You and Shirai might get lost."

"I won't. I promise." Ushio said.

"The Sayama Pond isn't far away from here." Tomoya said, "So I guess they won't be far off."

"So what do you think, Yukito?" Sanae asked.

Yukito thought for a moment before saying:

"Sure. Why not? But does Ushio knows everything about this place?"

"She knows everything about it." Akio smiled, "She can guide your son all the way."

"Well what do you think about it, son?" Taoki asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be fine." Shirai said.

"Well okay then. Be careful and don't get lost." Yukito smiled as she kissed Shirai on the forehead.

"Don't go somewhere too far, Ushio." Nagisa said.

"Okay." Ushio said happily.

"One more thing: Stay on the Sayama Pond if you want to spend some time there." Tomoya said, "We will pick you up."

"You heard him." Taoki smiled.

"We did." Ushio and Shirai said.

"Well then off you go and don't get lost." Sanae smiled.

Ushio nodded and quickly grab Shirai's hand, much to his surprise. Ushio then ran off with Shirai holding his hand.

 _ **"And have a romantic time."**_ Akio sang happily.

"Eh? What do you mean by have a romantic time?" Tomoya asked in confusion.

"Didn't you see just now? Ushio is holding Shirai's hand!"

"Oh Wow! So Ushio does have feelings for Shirai." Sanae said happily.

"How can you be so sure she has feelings for him?" Tomoya asked.

"Well she pleaded Nagisa to allow her go to Sayama Park with my son." Yukito smiled.

"And not only that, she blushed a little." Nagisa said happily.

"The day will come when we can't wait to see Ushio and Shirai getting married." Akio said happily, "What do you think?"

"I think chances are highly unlikely." Tomoya said, "First of all, you Shirai family live in other part of Japan so it's highly unlikely that Shirai might remember Ushio."

"So what? Then we will go to that part where they live."

"But I don't want to leave this city Dad!" Nagisa cried.

"True and what if our son falls in love with someone else?" Taoki asked.

"I don't think Ushio will be happy to leave this city. She really likes being here." Sanae said.

Akio then thought that they could be right.

"Well you could be right guys. In the end, it's up to them to decide." Akio said.

"I agree." Yukito said, "But you never know what can happen in the future."

* * *

 _Sayama Pond:_

"Oh Wow!" Ushio said happily as she spread her arms around while seeing a huge pound on the pier.

Shirai looked at the Sayama Pond in awe. The place is beautiful and there's even a fountain. The pond is big and beautiful. So big that Shirai is sure that this is not a pond but a river.

"You really like this place, don't you?" Shirai asked.

"Of course. Mummy and Daddy loves this place so much." Ushio smiled as she spun around for a moment.

"I really love it. What about you, Shirai?" Ushio asked.

"This is my first time here but I think I like this place." Shirai smiled.

"Yipee!"

Ushio then spun around again. Shirai couldn't help but smile while looking at her and he blushed a little. However, Ushio spun around and nearly fell from the pier to the pond. Luckily, Shirai rushed and managed to grab her hand and pulled her. They both then fell down on the pier. Ushio smiled at Shirai.

"Arigato Shirai." Ushio said sweetly.

"Next time, don't spin around too much or else you will fall down while getting dizzy." Shirai said.

Ushio nodded and started chuckling. Shirai got surprised a bit but then started to chuckle as well. Pretty soon, they both laughed for sometime.

Ushio then saw a fountain and got excited.

"Shirai. Fountain!" Ushio said happily.

"Yeah. I saw it just now." Shirai smiled, "Want to check it out?"

"Yes."

But just as they are about to get out, some bubbles are starting to appear on the pond. Ushio looked at it and all off a sudden, a head then emerged from the pond, frightening Ushio.

"Eep! Monster!" Ushio cried as she ran towards Shirai and cowered in fright.

"Take it easy, Ushio. Let me check." Shirai said.

He then slowly walked to the end of the pier and is surprised when he saw a woman's head on the river, smiling at them but he found it really weird. The woman's head consist of sharp fangs and a mark on the left side on the cheek. Her hair is weird curly black and weird black eyes.

"It's okay Ushio. It's just a woman with weird fangs and appearance." Shirai said.

"My! What have we got here? Children!" The woman exclaimed in awe.

"Wait! You can talk?!"

The woman nodded and Shirai appeared stun for a moment. Ushio went behind Shirai's back and hid there in fear.

"Whoever you are, what in the world are you doing in the pond?" Shirai asked.

"Oh. That's where I live here. I breed here." The woman said.

Shirai is shocked! What in the world is the woman saying?!

"What are you talking about?!" Shirai asked in shock.

"Oh. You will know." The woman said evily.

One of her long legs started to emerge. Shirai and Ushio went back in fright. Another leg has emerged. The woman then laughed evily but in such a way that other people won't hear.

"It is a Monster!" Ushio cried in fright.

"You are not a normal woman! You are a..." Shirai is so shock that he couldn't finish properly.

"The two of you will make a juicy treat for my dinner." The woman said evily.

"Ushio. Run! A water demon!"

"Mummy!" Ushio cried out.

They then tried to run away but the water demon woman easily grabbed them with Shirai on one of her long legs and Ushio on other. Ushio and Shirai tried to call their mothers but in vain. The water demon then laughed evily before plunging Ushio and Shirai right straight to the pond.

* * *

 _20 minutes later:_

"Ushio!" Nagisa called out.

"Shirai!" Yukito called out.

But there is no reply.

What happened was that Tomoya and others went to the Sayama Pond to pick Ushio and Shirai up only to discover that, to their horror, Ushio and Shirai aren't there.

In panic, they looked everywhere for them, even asking some people about their whereabouts, but all their efforts are in vain. Coming back to the bench, Nagisa and Yukito are in tears with their husbands comforting them.

"I don't believe it. Ushio and Shirai are nowhere to be seen." Nagisa cried.

"Where are you, Shirai?!" Yukito cried.

"I don't believe it! Ushio would never take Shirai so far away or to another place." Tomoya said, "She promised that she will stay at the Sayama Pond with him."

"But we searched everywhere in the park." Taoki said, "They are nowhere to be found."

"What could have ever happen to them?!" Sanae cried.

"Could it be that they commit suicide by jumping on the pond?" Akio asked in panic.

"AKIO!" Everyone said angrily.

"How could you say that Dad?" Nagisa cried.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend anyone." Akio quickly apologized.

"What are we going to do?" Sanae cried.

Yukito thought deeply for a moment. They looked everywhere in the park but they are nowhere to be found. So if they are not in the Sayama Pond nor the whole park as well, this could mean only one thing...

 _"It might not be possible but I will give it a shot."_ Yukito thought.

"Let's split into groups." Tomoya said.

"I think I can find them myself." Yukito said.

The others looked at Yukito in shock!

"What are you saying, Yukito?" Nagisa asked in shock.

"It's okay. I will be fine." Yukito smiled.

"Are you sure about looking for them by yourself?" Tomoya asked.

Yukito nodded.

"Wow Yukito. You are so determined." Sanae said.

"Taoki?" Akio asked, "What do you think of your wife's suggestion?"

Taoki looked at Yukito and put his hands on the shoulder. He knew what is his wife thinking and also knew what his wife is capable of. Taoki then gave a thumbs up to Yukito and smiled, "Good Luck."

"Thank you so much, Taoki." Yukito said happily.

"Alright then. Me and Taoki will go to the east side of the park. Pops, Sanae-san and Nagisa will go to the north side of the park." Tomoya said.

"Okay then. We better hurry up though cause there is no time to lose." Akio said.

"Yukito. I wish you every luck." Nagisa said.

"Thank You." Yukito smiled.

"Let's go!" Tomoya said.

And so they split into two groups to look for Ushio and Shirai. Before following Tomoya, Taoki looked at Yukito for a moment.

"You can do this, right?" Taoki asked.

"Hai." Yukito smiled.

"Just be careful out there."

Yukito again nodded. Taoki smiled at her before running to follow Tomoya.

Once they are all gone, Yukito then ran to the Sayama Pond and stood at the end of the pier. She is awed at the size of the pond.

 _"Oh No. The pond is so big that it looks like a river. It will be a bit difficult to find them but I must give it a go."_ Yukito said to herself.

And then, she jumped into the big river-like pond, changing her human form into her mermaid form.

* * *

 _Under the river-like pond:_

Yukito began to swim around, searching for Ushio and Shirai. It's a hard search because the pond is so big that it looks like a river. Yukito swam left to right, up and down, etc.

 _"Boy. This is so difficult."_ Yukito said to herself and sighed.

But all of a sudden, out of blue, she saw something familiar. When she got close to it, she is horrified!

There lies Ushio and Shirai. Stuck in some weird like circular trap, their eyes are closed. It could be that they are unconscious...

Or maybe at worst, as Yukito thought and gulped, drown.

"Ushio! Shirai!" Yukito called out.

But just as Yukito is about to reach them, she is suddenly blown away by a great force of wind.

"My My. I bet one of them could be your child, I presume." The woman water demon smiled evily as she made her demonic appearance.

The water demon's eyes are now totally blackish. She has eight freaking long legs! Her fangs are sharp as a vampire. Yukito then knew that this water demon could be dangerous and is certainly the one who trapped the kids.

"Whoever you are, what do you want?!" Yukito asked angrily.

"I was going to have them as my nice tasty meal but now that you have appeared, I have to delay it for a while." The water demon said.

"Let them go! Or else, I will totally never forgive you."

The water demon smiled evily.

"Oh I'm so sorry sissy but I don't think I can do that for you." The water demon smiled and taunted.

"And why is that?" Yukito asked.

"Cause You Are Too Late!"

Upon hearing that, Yukito felt that her heart has been shattered into pieces. If it's true, then that means...bad news. Yukito started to tear up.

"You...You Monster!" Yukito cried angrily.

"Aww. Isn't it too tragic?" The water demon smiled, "But now that their little souls are gone, I can safely have my meal."

"AND I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

Yukito then raised her hand, hoping to transform into her idol form but a minute passed and nothing happened.

"What? You just raised your hand and that's it?" The water demon asked before laughing.

Yukito then realized and gasped in disbelieve. If she needs to transform into her idol form, then she needs the aqua pearl but the aqua pearl is in the South Atlantic Castle which means she doesn't have it and that also means that she can't transform into her idol form!

"Ha Ha! Time's up!" The water demon laughed, "Now's my turn!"

The water demon then made her eight long legs into one big fan! Then she spun all of her legs around at great speed, pushing Yukito back forcefully. Yukito tried to swim front but the strong and fast wind totally pushed her back. Yukito tried to defend herself against the wind.

 _"If only I could have arrived here much earlier."_ Yukito thought sadly and is in tears.

But her thought got interrupted when she got slammed right straight to the rock.

"Ah." Yukito groaned in pain.

"HA HA! I will suffocate you to death! And then, three meals in one night!" The water demon laughed evily as she slowly approached Yukito.

Yukito couldn't do anything. Without her idol form powers and with Ushio and Shirai lying trapped in peace, she knew that her life is coming to an end.

 _"Why? Why does it have to end like this?"_ Yukito thought sadly.

But all off a sudden, a white light radiated out in the big pond. The water demon then freaked out upon seeing it and covered her eyes.

"I hate white light!" The water demon cried.

Yukito got surprised but she saw a figure appearing. A beautiful maiden with flowing, blond hair in a white dress, wielding a cadeacus. When Yukito realizes her, she gasped but is still depressed.

"Aqua Regina-sama." Yukito said.

"It's good to see you again, Yukito." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Yeah but..."

Yukito looked down, being depressed. Aqua Regina then patted Yukito on her head. Yukito then looked up.

"Yukito. Don't believe what that water demon said. She played a mental trick on you because she knows you and your friends will take a long time searching for the kids before you thought that they could be under this river-like pond." Aqua Regina said, "Your child and your friend's child are not dead. They are still alive but unconscious."

"Really?" Yukito asked.

Aqua Regina nodded. Hearing that, Yukito smiled in relief. She now knows that she still has time to save Ushio and Shirai but then another problem...

"But I don't have an aqua pearl." Yukito said.

"I know and that's why I'm here." Aqua Regina smiled as she showed an the aqua pearl. "Use this to defeat that water demon and save the children."

And then the aqua pearl went straight to Yukito's aqua shell locket. She began to transform.

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!" Yukito said.

In her idol transformation, her median-size aqua dress is with double layers filled with aqua colors. She wears blue strapless dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee. She also has aqua gloves and shoes with different layers on it. She also has an aqua heart necklace. An E-Pitch Microphone appeared on her hand.

"Yosh! I'm ready to sing." Yukito said happily.

But just as she is about to say anything on the microphone, flashbacks soon started to appear around her head. Yes, flashbacks.

Flashbacks of Yukito singing with her two best friends to defeat the sea witch and her water demon servants. Flashbacks of Yukito having fun with her best friends. Flashbacks of watching the news of her friend's suicide on T.V on her very own eyes and flashbacks of her friend's death anniversary.

Yukito's tears started to come down by remembering those flashbacks and she began crying.

"Yukito. What's wrong?" Aqua Regina asked in concern.

"I can't..." Yukito cried, "I can't sing. I just can't."

Aqua Regina is very surprised upon hearing it but then finally realized why Yukito is crying.

"You are thinking of Azumi, right?" Aqua Regina asked.

Yukito continue to cry upon hearing it. Aqua Regina comforted her and wiped Yukito's tears but she felt she is also going to cry as well.

"I understand your sorrow after hearing Azumi's suicidal death. I understand how you struggled to cope with her death. You have every right to cry over her death." Aqua Regina said, "I was also sad too. My heart was broken as well upon hearing her death. It was so tragic."

"Aqua Regina-sama." Yukito said sadly.

"But right now this is not the time to grieve for the children's lives are at stake. Do you want to deal with another blow that your child and his friend died? I don't want to see anymore deaths around us because the death of Azumi has pained us and if you don't rescue them in time, their deaths will only increase our pains, mostly yours."

Yukito then immediately wiped her tears. Aqua Regina is right. At the time like this, she needs to rescue them now.

"Thanks for your words." Yukito smiled, "There is no way I'm going to let that water demon have them for her meal."

"Sing Yukito." Aqua Regina smiled, "Sing to save the children and for Azumi as well."

And then Aqua Regina then disappeared as well as the white light. As soon as the white light is gone, the water demon immediately rubbed of her eyes. She looked at Yukito and, to her shock, saw her in her idol form!

"Wait...How?! How the hell did you transform?!" The water demon asked in shock.

"How did I transform is none of your business." Yukito said, "Cause it's time to start the..."

"No Please No!"

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!"

"Ahhhh Crap!"

Yukito then began to sing 'The Legend of Mermaid'.

 _ **Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

"AHHHH! STOP IT!" The water demon cried in pain as she tried to cover her ears.

 _ **Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII**_

 _ **Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

 _ **Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi**_

 _ **Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" The water demon roared in pain, _"Why is the pain so strong?! Could it be her determination that is making her singing stronger?"_

 _ **Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

 _ **Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru**_

 _ **Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**_

 _ **Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**_

 _ **Watashi wa wasurenai**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" Yukito said as she winked and sent a love heart right straight to the water demon.

"NOOOOO!" The water demon screamed.

"Encore wa ika ga?"

"No No No!"

"Seems that you want to hear it again. Very well."

"No please! Just tell me what to do and I will do it."

"Release them and get out of here and never come back!"

"I can't release them but you can set them free just by dropping the circular cage on the ground."

"I see."

"But you are still too late! They have left the world and all you can do is to bury them! Ha Ha Ha!"

"Ba Ba Ba."

And so the water demon swam out of the pond and once she got into the land, she ran away.

Yukito looked at Ushio and Shirai with a sad face. At least they are still okay and alive. Suddenly, her aqua shell locket opened and the aqua pearl went straight into the hands of Aqua Regina, who smiled at Yukito. Yukito then became a mermaid.

"Azumi would have been so proud if she was alive by now." Aqua Regina said.

Yukito nodded and sighed but then she realized one thing.

"I don't have a towel so how can I change back to human form?" Yukito gulped.

"Put them on the pier first. I will put the girl on the pier while you put your child on the pier as well." Aqua Regina said.

So they put Ushio and Shirai back on the pier. They are still in the circular cage though. Yukito sighed as she had to sit down on the pier with her fins still there.

"Okay. Now don't move." Aqua Regina said as she tapped Yukito's head with her staff.

As soon as Aqua Regina did that, Yukito suddenly turned back into her human form.

"Thank you so much, Aqua Regina-sama." Yukito smiled.

"Anything for the former mermaid princess." Aqua Regina smiled.

"And once again, thank you for your words. It's just that I..."

"Don't say anymore Yukito. I know the three of you really had a strong bond of friendship together which was unbreakable. It's really tragic to hear that Azumi hanged herself because of what happened."

"I know. At least I still have a strong friendship with Naoki."

"And you have your wonderful husband and son with you."

Yukito smiled upon hearing that.

"I must go now Yukito. If you need anything, just call me. Farewell, Yukito." Aqua Regina said.

"Farewell." Yukito waved.

And with that being said, Aqua Regina disappeared and everything became normal again at the Sayama Pond.

Yukito first picked up the circular cage where Shirai is there. She then threw the cage a little straight up and went down to the pier. The cage shattered into pieces and Shirai is free. She also did the same thing to Ushio. She then looked at them, wondering who will get up first.

It is her son, Shirai, who slowly opened his eyes first. He then slowly got up.

"Ugh...My head." Shirai groaned.

But when he saw his mother smiling at him, he gasped.

"Mom?" Shirai gasped.

"Shirai, are you okay?" Yukito asked smiling.

"Mom!"

Shirai then hugged his mother and started crying.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I made you and Dad worried." Shirai cried.

"It's okay." Yukito smiled as she hugged her son, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. Besides, the others are worried as well."

Ushio then got up slowly and saw Yukito.

"Aunty!" Ushio cried as she hugged Yukito as well and started crying.

"Your Mom and Dad were very worried about you." Yukito said.

"I am sorry!"

"It's okay. No one is blamed."

Yukito then looked at Shirai and Ushio.

"I'm so glad that both of you are alive." Yukito said.

Yukito then hugged both Shirai and Ushio and started to cry. Ushio got puzzled for a moment but Shirai knows why is Yukito crying and hugged her.

* * *

 _At the bench on the Sayama Park:_

Tomoya slammed his fist in anger right into the tree which suddenly panicked Nagisa and others.

"Tomoya-san! You will get hurt!" Sanae cried.

"This is frustrating!" Tomoya said angrily, "We looked everywhere in the park and yet we still can't find them!"

"And Yukito is not here either." Nagisa cried.

"Oi Taoki!" Akio said angrily, "What happened to your wife? Did you contact with her?"

"I tried but no reply." Taoki said though he knew himself that he was lying but it is for his wife's sake.

"Then why did you allow her to find them by herself?!" Tomoya asked angrily, "We all know that it's impossible and yet you allowed her!"

"Cause I believe in her! I know what she is capable of!"

Suddenly they could hear some crying voices and a female's voice:

"It's okay. You are safe now."

Everyone gasped upon hearing it.

"It's..." Nagisa gasped and slowly becoming happy.

"What did I tell you, Tomoya?" Taoki asked happily, "I knew she could find them."

"Okay Okay I'm sorry." Tomoya said, "It's just that she took a bit too long and we are all worried."

Yukito then appeared along with Ushio and Shirai. Ushio then went straight to Nagisa and started crying loudly.

"Mummy!" Ushio cried.

"Ushio! I'm so glad you are safe." Nagisa cried as she hugged her child tightly.

"Where have you and Shirai been to?" Tomoya asked.

"I don't want to even talk about it! Please!" Ushio cried.

"It's okay Ushio. You are safe with us."

Tomoya and Nagisa hugged their child tightly while she is crying.

"I just really don't know how to thank you but we give you a thousand of thanks, Yukito." Sanae said.

"Hey kid. Where have you and Ushio been too?" Akio asked, "We were super worried about you two."

"I did rather not tell cause my head still hurts a bit." Shirai said.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell us if it's your wish."

Nagisa and Tomoya then approached Yukito and Nagisa hold Yukito's hands.

"Yukito. Thank you so much! We owe you a lot for finding Ushio and your son." Nagisa said, "Please tell us what to give and we will give it to you."

"Ah no. It's okay." Yukito smiled, "And your welcome."

"My God Yukito! What happened to your eyes?" Tomoya asked in shock, "They look a bit red."

"Well it's just that..."

"I think that you were unable to find them and started crying and before you left, you finally saw them and then you cried again after you have found then." Taoki said.

"Well yes. Something like that."

"And how did you know about that?" Akio asked.

"I just guessed." Taoki said.

Everybody then laughed.

"I wanna go home!" Ushio cried.

"Oh dear. It looks like she is really upset after what had happened." Sanae said.

"Well I guess that we have to go now." Nagisa sighed, "I'm really sorry that you couldn't get to see the park fully after what had happened."

"That's okay Nagisa. Our child needs rest too." Yukito said in which Shirai nodded, "But whatever we experienced in here, we enjoyed it."

"Well then. We will see you again tomorrow." Tomoya said, "Take care."

"See ya."

And so Tomoya, Nagisa, Ushio, Akio and Sanae left.

Taoki waved goodbye and then saw Yukito's sad face while looking for them. Shirai also looked at his mom with pity and hold her hand. Yukito looked at her son.

"Thanks for rescuing us." Shirai smiled, "I love you, Mom."

"Really?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah. I know what it reminds you of but you still have us and your friends." Taoki smiled as he comforted Yukito, "And I'm sure she is smiling at you and us right now. Isn't it son?"

"Yeah!" Shirai said happily.

Yukito smiled. Taoki is right. She still has everyone who are very close to her. Especially her beloved husband and son.

"Thank you. You two are wonderful to me." Yukito smiled in tears as she, Taoki and Shirai shared a hug.

"Yosh. Before we go back, who wants some ice-cream?" Taoki asked happily.

"Me Me."

"Me too Dad." Shirai said happily.

And so the Shirai family went off to get some ice-cream. Yukito knows that even though her best friend, Azumi, was gone, she will always hold a special place in Yukito's heart.

 **Me *smiling*: And a very touching way to end Chapter 5.**

 **Yukito: Ohh! So that's why you didn't want Akio and others to come here.**

 **Me: Yeah. We don't know them to find out that you are a former mermaid princess or else you know what will happen.**

 **Taoki *smiling*: Well played my friend. Well played.**

 **Shirai: When will the next chapter appear, Zahir890-san?**

 **Me: In a week or so. Stay tune for Chapter 6 everybody.**

 **Yukito: And until then, review and like this and his other stories.**

 ***Tomoya soon appeared.***

 **Tomoya *puzzled*: What's going on here?**

 **Me, Yukito, Taoki and Shirai: Nothing!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***


	7. Chapter 6: Past Talks

**Me: Hi everybody! And welcome to Chapter 6.**

 **Nagisa: I just hope nothing bad happens this time to our kids.**

 **Me: What in the world do you mean by that?**

 **Yukito: Oh! It's just that the last chapter we were looking here and there and you know what.**

 **Nagisa: I know nothing.**

 ***Me, Yukito and Nagisa laughed.***

 **Me: Thank you everyone who have been very supportive to me by reviewing and liking my other stories.**

 **Yukito: And Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

 **Nagisa: Nor Clannad.**

 **Me: And now Ladies and Gentlemen. Off to Chapter 6!**

 ***Sanae appears, happily carrying a tray full of baked breads.***

 **Sanae *happily*: Who wants to have my new and improved beloved bread?**

 **Me, Nagisa and Yukito: Me! Me!**

Chapter 6: Past Talks.

At the Hikarizaka hotel's room where the Shirai family lives, a phone rang in which Yukito picked it up.

"Yep?" Yukito asked.

"It's me, Sanae. Calling from the reception." Sanae said.

"Sanae-san? You work in here as a receptionist?"

"No. I'm calling you on a phone given by a receptionist."

"Oh!"

Both of them laughed. Sanae then told Yukito not to come to the Furukawa Bread Bakery until evening because they will be busy for sometime.

"What about Ushio?" Yukito asked.

"She is going to stay in the bakery because the schools are closed for holiday." Sanae said.

"Well then I will see you later in the evening then."

"Yeah. See ya."

And with that, Sanae hung up the phone.

"Yukito. What is it?" Taoki asked.

"It's Sanae." Yukito said, "She told not to come to the bakery till evening because they are very busy."

"You know what I'm thinking then?" Taoki winked.

Yukito got surprised a bit but then realized.

"Oh yeah. I know what you're thinking." Yukito smiled and she winked as well.

Shirai then appeared.

"Dad. Mom. Where are we going this time?" Shirai asked.

"To the Sayama Park." Yukito said happily.

"Wait! Let me get ready for a few minutes."

And so after a few minutes, the Shirai family went to the Sayama Park.

* * *

In the Furukawa Bread, the bakery is filled with people because everyone started to like Sanae's bread after one customer tasted it and is awed by the taste. Tomoya went off to work on the Hikarizaka Electric Company while Nagisa stayed in the bakery to help her parents out. And Ushio? Well she's staying in her room, playing her toys all day long.

"Would you believe it, dear? Everyone's now beginning to like my bread." Sanae said happily.

"It sure is. All thanks to Yukito and the book." Akio smiled.

"Well Mom. Your luck has changed after the Shirai family arrived." Nagisa smiled.

"Yipee!" Sanae jumped happily.

* * *

The Shirai family is enjoying every moment at the Sayama Park. The best moment came when kids and adults came running towards Taoki because of the news that he has beaten Akio on baseball on both batting and pitching.

"Mummy! Daddy! That's him! He is the one who defeated Akio-san!" One child jumped happily.

"Yo! Which part of Japan did you come from?" One man asked.

"How did you defeat him? Tell us!" One woman asked.

"Well...Uh." Taoki is trying to say something.

Yukito and Shirai looked at them and sweatdropped.

"It seems as if Dad defeating Akio-san has hit the headlines in Hikarizaka." Shirai said.

"You can say that again." Yukito giggled.

After that died down, the Shirai family then went to the Sayama Pond, the place where the water demon caught Ushio and Shirai and Yukito found them.

"It's really pleasant today in here." Yukito smiled.

"Well it's not pleasant considering what happened yesterday evening." Shirai said.

"Whoa! This pond is so big." Taoki said in awe, "Is it a pond or is it a river?"

"River-like pond you can say Dad."

"Hey! This could be an excellent time for fishing." Yukito said happily, "Wanna fish?"

"Ohhh Nooo! I'm not gonna fish here and get pulled down by the water demon. Especially after what happened yesterday." Taoki said.

"Yeah and besides, the sign says No Fishing Allowed." Shirai said.

"Oh! Then maybe I didn't see the sign then." Yukito said.

The Shirai Family then laughed.

"Hey look. A Fountain." Shirai said.

"Wow! That fountain is really a beauty." Yukito said in awe.

"Let's go check it out then." Taoki said.

Yukito and Shirai nodded as they went to see the fountain where some other people are watching it as well.

* * *

 _Furukawa Bread Bakery:_

 _Evening:_

"Noooo!" Akio screamed in horror.

He acted like that because Taoki was telling them what did they do in the Sayama Park and when he told them about the kids and adults surrounding him, he freaked out. Ushio laughed.

"There you go again Pops." Tomoya sighed, "Acting like crazy again."

"Maybe Dad's defeat against Taoki had scared him." Nagisa said.

"Now if I step in the park again, everyone will laugh at me." Akio cried.

"There There Dear. There's nothing to be worried about." Sanae said as she comforted Akio.

"Well it seems now that everyone knows about it." Yukito giggled.

"I knew it! I knew this would happen!" Akio said, "Ah Ha! Taoki, I demand a rematch against you!"

"Sure." Taoki smiled.

"Please. You will become a laughing stock again and then you might turn into a psycho." Shirai said.

"Exactly." Tomoya said.

Everybody laughed while Akio growled like a tiger. Everyone had a good snack.

"House House." Ushio said.

"Eh?" The Shirai family looked at her in confusion.

"Oh. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys but this is not my real home." Tomoya said, "Me, Nagisa and Ushio actually live in an apartment."

"We actually come here mostly because it's a 10 minute walk from the apartment." Nagisa said.

"Oh. So what about you two?" Yukito asked.

"Well we visit them as well." Sanae smiled.

"Yeah. Especially if that Okazaki boy does something really fishy to our daughter." Akio smiled and teased.

"Give me one example of me doing that!" Tomoya whined in which everybody laughed.

"Zero." Nagisa smiled.

"Jeez. You sometimes take jokes too seriously." Akio sighed.

"And you take baseball way too seriously." Tomoya said.

"Cause baseball is my pride!"

Everybody laughed. Ushio then slowly pulled Tomoya's shirt for a moment.

"What is it Ushio?" Tomoya asked.

Ushio then whispered something to Tomoya in which everyone is curious about it. Tomoya understood and said:

"Ushio would like to invite you, Shirai, to our apartment."

"Oh!" Everyone then realized.

"Oh No! I'm not allowing that!" Sanae said sternly, "Especially after what happened yesterday."

"I'm going with them." Tomoya said.

"Oh."

Everyone then laughed.

"But how will we know where is your apartment if we have to pick our son up?" Yukito asked.

"We will guide you." Akio said.

"What do you think about it, son?" Taoki asked.

"Well I have no problem with that." Shirai said.

"Tomoya-kun. Is it okay if I stay here for dinner?" Nagisa asked.

"No problem." Tomoya smiled, "Besides, I know how to cook."

"Well Ushio. I hope you be nice to Shirai cause it will be his first time in our apartment."

Ushio nodded.

"Well then see you soon, Shirai." Yukito smiled.

"Yeah." Shirai smiled.

And so Tomoya got up and took a few things with him and left with Ushio and Shirai.

As soon as they left, Akio jumped in joy and danced around.

"I knew it! She does have feelings for Shirai!" Akio said happily.

"More like she loves him." Sanae said happily.

"Mou you two. Just because she invited him." Nagisa sighed.

"True but what if our son likes someone else in the future?" Yukito asked.

Upon hearing that, Akio fell down in anime style while the others laughed.

"That's the same question you are asking us!" Akio whined.

"And you are saying the same thing that your grand daughter has a crush on our son." Taoki said.

"But she does!"

Everybody laughed.

"How about we tell about our past during and after dinner?" Nagisa asked.

Everyone then thought for a moment before agreeing to it.

"I think that's a great idea. Good way to kill time." Sanae said happily.

"I agree." Yukito smiled.

* * *

 _A street near the Okazaki Family Apartment:_

"So this is your apartment, right?" Shirai asked as he pointed at it.

"Yep." Tomoya nodded.

"Wow. It's only 7 minutes since we left. It's really close to the bakery."

"Thanks. Anyway, want to have dinner with us here?"

"Sure."

They soon approached the door of the Okazaki family's room.

"Welcome home." Ushio said happily.

"Not yet Ushio." Tomoya said.

He then unlocked the door and they entered it. The room is medium size with lots of furnitures in it but one thing that surprised Shirai is the plush dolls can be seen piled up at various places in the house. Shirai scratched his head as he saw them.

 _"What are those strange dolls with eyes on it?"_ Shirai thought and sighed.

"Now welcome home." Tomoya smiled in which both Tomoya and Ushio laughed.

"Ushio and Shirai. I will go and make dinner so please wait for a moment. Go and have fun."

And with that said, Tomoya went to the kitchen room while Ushio led Shirai to her room where there are a lot of plush dolls.

"Uh Ushio. What are those dolls?" Shirai asked.

"Dango!" Ushio said happily.

"Dango?"

Ushio then began to sing the Dango song:

 _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo tanoshii daikazoku**_

 _ **Mainichi, ie juu undoukai**_

 _ **Yoi don, batabatabatabata to kyousou**_

 _ **Hai hai o furoja mo gurikko**_

 _ **Dango dango wa daikazoku**_

 _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo ureshii daikazoku.**_

Shirai whistled in awe.

"That's a pretty good song. Looks like that Dango thing is really popular in Hikarizaka." Shirai said.

"Here's another." Ushio said happily as she sang another version of it:

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango**_

 _ **sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango**_

 _ **osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango**_

 _ **minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku**_

 _ **akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de**_

 _ **toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru**_

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku.**_

Shirai is in awe.

"Now I'm sure your parents must have known these two songs before." Shirai said.

"My wife is a big fan of it. She even makes the Dango dolls." Tomoya called out.

"Really?"

Ushio nodded with a smile and so Ushio continues to show all the Dango dolls collection she has which surprised Shirai a lot.

 _20 minutes later:_

"Ushio! Shirai!" Tomoya called, "Dinner's ready."

Ushio and Shirai then went to the small table where the dinner is served. Dinner is Japanese noddles and fried rice.

"Thanks for the food." Ushio and Shirai said.

"With pleasure." Tomoya smiled.

Soon Tomoya, Ushio and Shirai are having their dinner with Ushio holding one of the Dango dolls.

"Boy. You sure have those Dango Dolls piled up in your room." Shirai said.

"My wife is a big fan of those and she even makes them." Tomoya said, "It used to be popular in this city but it slowly died down but she and Ushio still likes that."

"That brings me to ask you one thing, if you don't mind."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Could you tell me the past between you and your wife?"

There is a silence for a moment but Tomoya smiled.

"It will be a long one." Tomoya said.

"Sure go ahead." Shirai said.

So Tomoya began to tell about his past: How he met Nagisa, what problems did she face and how he helped her, how he made friends along the way and how he and Nagisa helped their problems, the fun moments, the sad moments and how he met Nagisa's parents, etc but the real shock came to this...

"What?! She had to repeat her third year three times?" Shirai asked in shock.

"Yeah cause every time her term nearly comes to an end, she suddenly becomes sick and she had to start all over again." Tomoya said.

"Which year did you meet her?"

"The third year. I met her in the second year but I didn't know her at that time and I was slacking off with my best friend."

"Did you know about her past?"

"Yeah. Pops told me everything about her past. She nearly died of fever when she was young."

Ushio then became stun for a moment.

"Mummy nearly died?" Ushio cried.

"Easy there Ushio." Tomoya said as he comforted her.

"Sorry about that if it offended her." Shirai quickly apologized.

"Not offended. Just shocked." Tomoya said.

"So was she able to graduate at all?"

"She was but a year after we graduated. Even at that time, she was sick and missed the graduation ceremony so I had organized a mock graduation ceremony for her with our friends."

"Well that was really good for her."

"Thanks. Shall I continue?"

Shirai nodded and Tomoya continued his past story, telling him what he and Nagisa did as parents but then...

"The real critical time happened when Nagisa entered her final months of pregnancy." Tomoya said, "And what's worse was that the strain on her body caused her to fall ill once more."

Shirai is shocked upon hearing it.

"Shirai. Normally in which place do children, like you, are born?" Tomoya asked.

"Hospital." Shirai said.

"Yep but due to the streets being covered by snow at that time, Nagisa went into labor in the apartment and couldn't get to the hospital in time."

"Oh crap!"

"It was really a painful delivery for her and we all helped her. Ushio was succesfully born but for sometime Nagisa was uncounsiouss. When she didn't wake up, my worst fear nearly came true untill she opened her eyes. She was still weak but she was fine."

Shirai got a bit frightened when he heard that.

"Your wife was really really lucky." Shirai said, "If it had been vice versa, then you know what will happen."

"Well that didn't happen." Tomoya smiled.

"Yeah." Ushio cheered.

"It seems like you didn't mention anything about your parents. What about them?"

Tomoya gulped for a moment but then somehow managed to explain:

"My mother died when I was young and I had a rough relationship with my father. He was drunk and had frequent fights with me, even injuring my shoulder which was declared untreatable. After that incident, I hated him so much that I moved from my house to the bakery. I just told him that I will live with Nagisa from now onwards and I never went to see him."

"However one day, while Nagisa and Ushio were playing at a huge sunflower field, I met my grandmother. My grandmother than told me everything about my father: how he married my mother, my mother's death and how this loss devastated my father but yet he still worked as hard as he could to raise me, moving from job to job. However, in the end, his stress was too much, and my father ultimately became an alcoholic and lost everything and that's when the problem started."

"As soon as I heard those, I felt like slapping myself a thousand times. I was so ashamed that despite all he had done for me, all I did was hating him."

"A few days later, me, Nagisa and Ushio went to my old house where my father was still living there. I had a talk with him and I really apologized for being so bad to him. He apologized as well and then for the first time after so many years, we shared a good laugh. I helped him prepare his things so that he can return to his mother's home and yes, I still contact with him."

Shirai was in a bit of shock upon hearing it.

"Daddy." Ushio said sadly as she hugged Tomoya who embraced her.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your rough background." Shirai said, "But at least you got to know about your father's past. Otherwise, you would have hated him for the rest of your life."

Tomoya nodded.

"Say. Can I see your photos?" Shirai asked smiling.

Tomoya then looked everywhere but then realized...

"Oops. I guess the photos are with Nagisa." Tomoya said in which the three of them laughed.

Then they resumed their eating and finished it.

"So I have told you everything you need to know. Now it's only fair if you tell me your parents' past." Tomoya smiled, "You do know your parents' past, don't you?"

Shirai nodded.

"But first, bring the tissues." Shirai said.

Tomoya and Ushio are surprised.

"Tissues? Why?" Tomoya asked in surprise.

"You will understand why." Shirai said.

* * *

 _Furukawa Bread Bakery:_

"Wow. What a wonderful past you have." Yukito smiled after Akio, Sanae and Nagisa told about their past.

"Except the fact that you, Nagisa, almost died twice." Taoki said in which Nagisa nodded.

"You were really lucky to have survived the most toughest phrase in your life. It could have gone either way."

"Well it was really difficult at that time for me." Nagisa smiled, "I would rather want to forget about that."

"Anyway, who is this guy on the Santa suit?" Taoki said as he pointed at one guy in the photo in which the Furukawa family showed them.

"Oh. That's Tomoya-kun's best friend."

"Wow. You really have got lots of friends in this photo." Yukito said.

"It was Nagisa's birthday at that time." Akio said.

"And the night before Christmas." Sanae said sweetly.

Yukito and Taoki got awed by it.

"So we are done telling you about our past." Akio said.

"And now it's time to tell about your past." Sanae said happily.

"Do you have any photos that you can show it to us first?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"Yeah. We do have one." Yukito said.

Yukito then opened her handbag and then showed the photo to the Furukawa family. The photo shows Yukito, Taoki and their four friends when they were teens. An Aqua Flute and A Green locket are also seen in the photo. The Furukawa family are in awe.

"Oh Wow! This photo is so kawaii." Sanae said happily.

"Hey! I like that flute and the locket." Akio said happily, "They are so unique!"

"When did you take that photo?" Nagisa asked.

"Normal times." Taoki said.

Everybody laughed.

"So Yukito. How did you meet Taoki?" Nagisa asked.

So Yukito told the Furukawa family about how she met Taoki and what they did when they become a couple. You know: dates, romance stuffs and other lovely-dovely stuffs. She also told them about the funny stuffs they did which made the Furukawa family laugh and also some other things (skipping the mermaid part of course).

"Aww. That's the most sweetest and cutest couple story I have ever heard." Sanae said sweetly.

"Reminds us the good times we have, right Sanae?" Akio asked smiling.

"It sure is dear. It sure is."

"Now that brings me the good times I have with Tomoya-kun." Nagisa smiled sweetly.

"Well we are glad that you liked it." Yukito smiled.

"So. What about your friends?"

Yukito then told about her friends. She told them the times they had, the fun stuffs they did and even how they met the boyfriends. She even told them what they did (and of course skipping the mermaid's past).

"Wow. You really have a good memory, Yukito." Nagisa smiled, "You even know your best friends' past."

Yukito nodded and smiled as she continue to tell them but then...

"There was an incident which really pierced my heart." Yukito sadly said as two tears came out from her eyes.

The Furukawa family saw it and started to become worried.

"Yukito. What's wrong?" Nagisa asked in concern.

"What happened on that incident?" Sanae asked worriedly.

"I have a really bad feeling that something must have scared her." Akio gulped.

"More like yeah." Taoki said.

Yukito then began to tell about that incident:

"It was one day at school when me and my two best friends are having a lovely chat but then what we saw really shocked us. One of my best friends' lover is with another girl."

"She then went to him to talk about it but he said he is breaking up with her because of the secret she refuses to tell him about. After school, me and my another best friend went to talk to her but she was in tears. She told us that she will be back but the next day we saw in the news that she...she..."

Yukito couldn't say anymore as she put her head down and started crying.

"Yukito. Are you okay?" Nagisa asked as she rushed to comfort Yukito.

"Azumi...Azumi!" Yukito cried.

"Azumi? Wait, that's one of her best friend's name?" Akio asked in which Taoki nodded.

"What happened to her?" Sanae asked.

Taoki then pointed at the fan and then asked for a rope which Akio gave. Taoki then first made the Furukawa Family to look at the rope, then the fan and then the chair.

"So a Fan, A Rope and A Chair." Akio said in which Taoki nodded.

It is then the Furukawa Family realized. They gasped in disbelieve and they are in shock!

"Oh God! Don't tell me that she committed...?" Nagisa gasped in shock.

"AZUMI!" Yukito cried out.

Sanae then went to Yukito and hugged her. She is in tears as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Sanae cried, "I have no idea that you would be so affected by your best friend's death."

"Yukito. We are with you." Nagisa said sadly as she hugged Yukito as well.

"She suffered a mental breakdown after hearing that and she cried for two whole days in her room." Taoki said sadly.

"Mental breakdown?! Cried for two days?! Oh Crap." Akio gasped in shock.

"It's understandable." Sanae said sadly as she comforted Yukito who is still crying, "Her best friend killed herself because of that break up."

"What about you, Taoki?" Nagisa asked.

"Well after she didn't come for two days, I went to the house where Yukito lives. When she opened the door, her eyes were totally red and she started cry on me. I comforted her and told her that I'm with and always will be with her during that difficult time." Taoki explained.

"Yukito." Sanae said sadly as she hugged her.

"Dad. You are crying." Nagisa sadly said.

"What can I say? Hearing her about losing her best friend really broke my heart." Akio cried.

"I know Dad."

"Yukito. We are all with you." Sanae said, "You can cry as much as you want."

The Furukawa family then all comforted poor Yukito, who is still crying while Taoki sadly looked at his wife and patted her head.

 _10 minutes later:_

After all the crying and comforting died down, everything is back to normal but Yukito is a bit depressed and wiped her tears off with a handkerchief.

"I'm sorry guys." Yukito sadly said, "I'm really sorry that I had to cry in front of you guys."

"It's okay." Nagisa said, "We understand how hard it was for you to cope with Azumi's death and we all really feel sad about it."

"Yukito. Which one was Azumi on the photo that you showed us?" Sanae asked.

"Bottom Middle." Yukito said.

"The one with pink hair?"

Yukito nodded.

"And the one above her was his boyfriend, I presume?" Akio asked in which Yukito nodded.

There is a silence for a moment.

"A month ago, it was her best friend's death anniversary." Taoki said.

"I see." Akio said.

"It must had been really heartbreaking for you." Sanae said sadly, "Everything was going so well with you until Azumi's suicide. It really must have left a mental scar on you."

Yukito nodded sadly.

"But at least Taoki was there for you." Nagisa said, "If you hadn't met him, who knows? You might had gone insane and could have killed yourself."

"Once again, we are really very sorry to hear about it." Sanae said.

"It's okay." Yukito said.

"Then wait a second. Who could have given your son the aqua wrist band?" Akio asked.

"Azumi Posthumously."

There is a gasp for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Sanae asked.

"Azumi wanted to give the wrist band to our son when he knows her but since she committed suicide, she couldn't do so but we didn't want to let her wish go in vain so we gave it to him." Yukito said.

Everyone became really sad.

"Poor Shirai." Nagisa said sadly.

"Now he will never get a chance to thank his late Aunt for the gift." Sanae said sadly.

"I feel really sorry for your boy." Akio said, "If she was alive, I bet your son would have given her a thousands of thanks."

Yukito and Taoki nodded sadly.

"And we could have met her as well." Nagisa said sadly.

"True. Very True." Sanae said.

"Say. What about those two green haired people?" Akio asked.

"Well we still are in touch with them." Taoki said, "They have a son and he was given a green wrist band by them that was supposed to be given by Azumi."

The Furukawa family is even more sad upon hearing it.

"Now I feel really sorry for that boy as well." Akio said, "How heartbreaking it must had been for them to hear about her death from you guys."

"How is he with Shirai?" Nagisa asked.

"Best friends. In fact, almost brotherly relationship." Yukito smiled.

"Aw. Now that's nice." Sanae smiled.

"Yeah but think what could have happen if Azumi was alive today and got married?" Akio asked, "I bet everything could have been okay and Ushio could have been friends with them if we come."

Everyone nodded sadly and there is a silence for a moment. Akio then stood up for a moment.

"Akio-san?" Sanae asked.

"Yukito and Taoki." Akio called.

"Eh?" Yukito and Taoki wondered.

"When we come to your place, we are going to find that guy in the photo who broke up with Azumi and give him a lesson in such a way that he will regret breaking up with Azumi! I know it will be difficult to find him but I know now how he looks like in the photo. He is so gonna pay for it!"

Sanae and Nagisa then stood up as well.

"I agree with you, Akio-san." Sanae said determination, "He will be very sorry for what he did to Azumi after experiencing such a happy relationship."

"That's right. Let's teach him a lesson for Azumi!" Nagisa proclaimed.

"For Azumi!" The Furukawa Family proclaimed.

Yukito and Taoki sweatdropped.

"To be honest though, I don't think he is the reason why Azumi committed suicide." Yukito said.

"Eh?" The Furukawa Family became a bit puzzled.

Yukito knows that she is nearly approaching the mermaid stuffs. She knows she has to do something in order to avoid saying the mermaid stuffs to them.

"The main reason why she had to die was because of her guardian." Yukito muttered angrily.

"How so?" Nagisa asked.

"Before she died, she wrote a suicide note in which my green haired best friend has it with her right now. In the suicide note, she blamed the guardian for not telling her one thing which totally ruined her life as a result and if you want to know what that thing is, it's that she cannot tell anything about herself to anyone except to a special person and her ex-boyfriend fits that special person description."

There is a gasp and shock of disbelieve from the Furukawa family. Akio angrily put his baseball bat on the table.

"A guardian is paid to guard, protect, or preserve someone's life." Akio said angrily, "Not play with it!"

"I think that's what Azumi's guardian exactly did." Sanae said angrily.

"Yukito. Give us his name, gender and anything you know about him." Nagisa said with determination, "We will catch him when we come to your place."

Yukito then gulped for a moment. Now what can she do? Name and anything she knows about him are okay but gender? Oh dear.

"I never met him in person but what from what Azumi told me and my another best friend about him, his name is Hippo and he wears a white crew uniform with an anchor put on a pocket in his right side and a matching hat with a red ribbon tied around his hat. Gender is male." Yukito said.

 _"And I hope so."_ Yukito thought.

"Oh Hippo! When we catch you, you are so gonna regret for what you did to Azumi." Akio said angrily.

"Yeah Dad. We might even need to take him to the judge because he neglected his duties and costed Azumi's life." Nagisa said.

"That's right." Sanae said, "Azumi, we might have never met but we will make sure your death won't be in vain when we catch that Hippo guy and make him pay for his betrayal acts!"

"YEAH!" The Furukawa Family roared.

Seeing them so determined brought Yukito and Taoki a smile on their faces. Even though they do know that it will be impossible for them to catch Hippo, they are able to share Yukito's sorrows with them. And Yukito really hopes that one day, Hippo will be caught and be punished for his traitorous acts.

* * *

 _Okazaki Family Apartment:_

Ushio burst into tears upon hearing Shirai's story (Shirai made a few changes to avoid telling them the mermaid parts). Tomoya is totally shocked!

"Oh God. That was really sad." Tomoya said sadly, "Everything was going so well until that suicide part left a scar on her friends, mainly your mom."

"Yeah." Shirai sadly said.

"So that aqua wrist band was supposed to be given by her but because of that, your mom gave it to you instead, right?"

Shirai nodded sadly.

"I feel really bad for you, Shirai. I bet you were really gutted that you will never be able to meet Azumi and give thanks to her." Tomoya said sadly.

"More than gutted you can say." Shirai said.

"Daddy?! Why would her guardian do this to her?!" Ushio cried.

"I don't know but this Hippo guy seems to be a really bad person." Tomoya said.

 _"Not a guy actually."_ Shirai thought.

"Me and My buddy vow to find him so that we can catch him and bring him to our moms so that he can get the punishment he deserves for his betrayal acts." Shirai said.

"Go get him." Tomoya smiled as he gave a thumbs up to Shirai, "And if we come to your place, we will help you catch that Hippo guy."

"Thanks."

The three of them smiled.

"Say. Do you have any photos with you?" Tomoya asked.

"Umm. It's with my mom." Shirai said.

"I see."

After finishing their dinner, Tomoya stood up.

"It's getting late now. Time to take you back to your mom." Tomoya said.

"Daddy. Can Shirai stay with us?" Ushio pleaded.

"I would love to but it's already late night now and his parents might be worried about him."

Ushio wanted to protest but decided not to, only saying "Mou."

"Okay then." Shirai said.

And so Tomoya, Ushio and Shirai left the apartment to go back to the bakery but while on the way, they met Akio, Sanae, Nagisa, Yukito and Taoki.

"Tomoya-kun. Where are you taking them?" Nagisa asked.

"I was going to take them back to the bakery but I'm surprised you guys are here." Tomoya said.

"Well we thought we might show them your apartment." Akio said.

"Never mind. We will see it next time." Taoki said, "How was it son?"

"It was great." Shirai smiled.

"Well it was a lovely chat we had with you people." Sanae smiled, "But we must go now cause it's night already."

"You mean there will be wolves?!" Ushio freaked out.

"No No. They won't."

"Well everyone. We have to go now." Nagisa said.

Everyone then said goodbye to each other.

"Come on Shirai. Let's go back to the hotel." Yukito smiled in which Shirai nodded.

And so the three families went back to their respective places: Sanae and Akio went back to their bakery home, Ushio, Nagisa and Tomoya went back to their apartment and The Shirai family went back to the hotel.

 **Me: And that ends Chapter 6.**

 ***Crying voices could heard. I turned around and see Nagisa crying with Sanae and Yukito comforting her.***

 **Sanae: There There. Please don't cry.**

 **Nagisa *crying*: My Dango Dolls?! Where did they go?**

 **Yukito: Dango Dolls?**

 **Me: Oh. You left it in the wardrobe for safe keeping.**

 ***Nagisa then ran to the wardrobe to open it and all the Dango Dolls came falling down on her.***

 **Sanae *panicking*: Nagisa. Are you alright?**

 **Nagisa *jumping happily*: My Dango Dolls! I've been looking all over for you.**

 ***She hugged her favorite dolls with all her might. Yukito sweatdropped while Sanae giggled.***

 **Yukito: Is she really a big fan of those?**

 **Sanae *smiling*: Of course. She has it all over the place. She loves them.**

 ***I looked at Yukito, Sanae and Nagisa and sighed.***

 **Me: Anyway, Chapter 7 is coming soon so stay tune.**

 **Yukito *smiling*: And until then, don't forget to review and like this and his other stories.**


	8. Chapter 7: Flute and Shirai's Headache

**Me: What up folks? Welcome to Chapter 7.**

 ***A flute's tune can be heard as Shirai appeared. After sometime, he stopped.***

 **Me *smiling*: Now that's really wonderful.**

 **Shirai *smiling*: Thanks. Uh Oh, Ushio is coming. Can I keep it in the drawer?**

 ***I nodded as Shirai kept the flute in the drawer. By that time, Ushio arrived.***

 **Ushio: What is that beautiful noise?**

 **Shirai: Nothing. Maybe it's from outside.**

 ***Ushio is a bit suspicious while Shirai is waving both of his hands to try to convince her. I chuckled a little bit.***

 **Shirai: Zahir890 would like to thank everyone who continue to support him by reviewing and liking this and his other stories.**

 **Ushio: No Mermaid Melody. No Clannad he owns. Just the OCs.**

 **Me: And now enjoy Chapter 7.**

 **Ushio: Hmmm...**

 **Shirai: What Hmmmm?**

 ***I laughed.***

Chapter 7: Flute and Shirai's Headache.

Tomoya and Ushio are having a walk around the park.

"Are the Shirai family there?" Ushio asked.

Tomoya looked around for a moment but then said:

"Sorry. I don't see them. They must have be staying in the hotel this time."

"Mou." Ushio sighed.

All off a sudden, they could hear a beautiful tune of the flute. Ushio got awed upon hearing that while Tomoya is also surprised but is enjoying it.

"Daddy. Who could be playing such a wonderful tune?" Ushio asked in awe.

"I don't know but I never heard such a beautiful tune in my life." Tomoya said, "In fact, the flute's tune is very unique. Let's go look for it shall we?"

"Hai."

And so Ushio and Tomoya began to search for the flute's tune. They went north and south, east to west, up and down and left to right but to no avail.

Finally they went straight to the tree in which they are sure this where the flute's tune is coming from. However, the tune stopped and they could hear no more.

"Hey! That's an awesome tune you have played!" Tomoya called, "Do you mind if you can come down and play with us?!"

However, there is no reply.

"It's okay! You don't need to be frightened! Only me and my child are here!" Tomoya called again.

Still no reply.

"Please come down!" Ushio pleaded.

"It's no use Ushio." Tomoya sighed, "Whoever is playing it must be really nervous to come down."

"Do you think it could be the tree playing the flute?"

"Don't be silly Ushio. There's no such thing."

"Then can I climb on the tree to see who is playing?"

Tomoya is horrified upon hearing that.

"Oh No Ushio! I can't allow that." Tomoya said, "It's such a big tree and if you make one mistake while climbing, you might get hurt badly and start crying."

Ushio wanted to protest but then realized that Tomoya could be right. She herself is a bit scared after seeing the height of the tree. Sighing herself, she and Tomoya left to go to somewhere else.

* * *

 _Top Middle Part of the Tree:_

Shirai sighed in relief when he saw Tomoya and Ushio leaving.

 _"Well that was really really close."_ Shirai said to himself and sighed.

Shirai then looked at his flute for a while. The flute is in aqua colour with a small aqua mermaid statue on top of one side. But before he could play it, flashbacks started to come around his head.

Not normal flashbacks but terrible flashbacks of the incident that haunted him a year ago and that is hurting Shirai's head.

Shirai is groaning in pain and is clutching his head tightly. The headache is becoming painful thanks to those flashbacks. Surprisingly, Shirai is still keeping his balance. He knows that if the terrible flashbacks takes full control of him, then you will fall down and suffer injuries or maybe even worse...death.

 _"Why?! Why at the time like this?!"_ Shirai thought as he clutched his head and tears started to come out from his eyes.

Luckily however, two drops of leaf water came down right straight to Shirai's head. This interrupted his flashbacks and though Shirai felt a little pain in the head, he is alright. He thanked the leaves before slowly coming down to the ground. Shirai rubbed his head for a while.

 _"I better get back to my parents. They will be wondering where I am."_ Shirai said to himself before running off, carrying the flute with him.

* * *

 _Furukawa Bread Bakery:_

Akio is throwing papers in the bin as he grabbed a new one and started to draw something, grinning his teeth. Sanae and Nagisa looked at him with curiosity.

"Akio-san. What are you doing?" Sanae asked curiously.

"Making plans on how to catch that Hippo guy when we visit them." Akio said, "He is so gonna pay for neglecting his duties that costed Yukito's best friend's life."

"Ah yes Dad." Nagisa said, "Once we catch him, he will have to pay thousands and thousands and thousands of yen as compensation to the ones who are affected by Azumi's death. Parents, friends, etc."

"And if not, jail for life." Sanae said happily.

"But we are not judges." Akio said.

"But the judges will understand the suffering the people who were close to Azumi had to go through. Especially Yukito." Nagisa said.

The Furukawa Family then smiled. There was a door bell which rang and Nagisa ran to open the door in which it is Tomoya and Ushio.

"Tomoya-kun. Ushio. How was the walk?" Nagisa smiled.

"Mummy. We heard a beautiful flute tune." Ushio said happily.

"Eh?"

"Beautiful flute tune?" Sanae asked.

"Ah yes. We were just walking around the park when suddenly we heard a beautiful tune that is coming from the tree." Tomoya smiled, "We then tried to call the one who played the flute but there was no response."

"I think the tree is the one who is playing the flute." Akio said in which everyone roared in laughter.

"Do you believe in fairy tales Dad?" Nagisa smiled and giggled.

"Yeah Pops. Even Ushio said the same thing." Tomoya said.

"It was just my guess!" Akio whined.

"Anyway. What's with those papers?"

"Oh. Plans on how to capture that Hippo guy."

There is a silence for a moment.

"But how can we be sure that which one is Hippo?" Tomoya asked.

"Oh. We just have to know that he wears a sailor uniform." Nagisa said.

"And what do we do if we catch him?"

"Take him to the judge so that the Shirai family and their friends can testify against him." Sanae said happily.

"And he must pay compensation. If not, jail for life." Akio said.

"Yeah!" The Furukawa Family roared.

"Yeah! Hippo bad guy. Hippo bad guy." Ushio chanted.

"I'm with you guys." Tomoya smiled.

There is then another door bell in which Sanae ran to open it. It's the Shirai family.

"Hello everyone!" Yukito said happily while at the same time, Nagisa and Sanae also said it. Everyone then laughed.

"So what brings you here?" Tomoya asked.

"Well just a visit." Taoki said, "Anything else?"

Everyone shook their heads. Ushio then ran towards them.

"Uncle. Aunty. We heard a beautiful flute tune in the park today." Ushio said happily.

"Really?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah. We heard it coming from the tree and we tried to call him or her but there was no response." Tomoya said.

"Oh. Too bad." Shirai said nervously.

"And why are you so nervous may I ask?"

"Nervous? Me?! No! I'm fine and fine."

Everyone giggled.

"House. House." Ushio said happily.

"Oh well here we go again. Looks like she wants to invite you again." Tomoya smiled.

"Well it can't be helped." Shirai smiled.

"Okay then Tomoya-kun. See you later for lunch." Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah. Later."

And so Tomoya, Shirai and Ushio left to go to Tomoya's apartment. Akio then slapped Taoki on the shoulder.

"So My Friend! How about telling us about your lives as a parent?" Akio asked happily.

"Eh?!" Taoki asked in shock, "But we already told you about that."

"A part of it." Nagisa smiled, "You actually told us about your teen lives."

"Well it will only be fair if you also tell us about your lives as a parent." Yukito said.

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile on the street, Ushio spotted a small part of the flute in Shirai's short sleeve shirt.

"Shirai? What do you have in your shirt?" Ushio asked.

It is then Shirai realized that Ushio noticed it. He tried to keep it properly but he knows it is useless.

"Looks to me like it's a flute." Tomoya said before gasping.

"No. It's something else...uh...you know." Shirai mumbled up.

"Don't tell me..."

 _"No please No."_ Shirai thought and gulped.

"That you were the one playing the flute?!"

Shirai then sighed and gave up. By looking at Shirai's reaction, they knew right away that he was the one playing it. Ushio hugged Shirai right away.

"Oh Wow! You could play so well." Ushio said happily.

"Come down Ushio. Let's talk about it in the apartment." Tomoya smiled.

So they entered the apartment and they settled themselves down for a while in which Tomoya gave Shirai some water to drink. After drinking, Shirai sighed for a moment. He is a bit devastated to be found out about it but tried his best not to show it.

"Wow Shirai! Do you even know how to climb trees?" Tomoya asked in awe.

"Well yeah. I almost fell down once but since then, I know how to climb properly." Shirai said.

"Who gave you the flute?"

"Mom and Dad gave it to me at my 5th Birthday."

"Can you play it now in front of us?" Ushio pleaded.

Shirai appeared shock for a moment.

"But...But." Shirai gulped.

"Oh come on Shirai. Just once. We might never get to see you play again." Tomoya pleaded.

"Well if you say so."

Shirai sighed for a moment and is about to play the flute but then something really bad happen. As he is about to start, again the terrible flashbacks starts to haunt him and this time, more terrible than ever. Because of that, Shirai immediately clutched his head and is in the world of pain. Tomoya and Ushio panicked and rushed to Shirai.

"Shirai?! Are you alright?!" Tomoya asked in panic.

"Shirai?" Ushio asked.

"My...My head hurts!" Shirai cried.

"Shirai! Hang in there! I will call Nagisa and others right away." Tomoya said as he rushed to phone Nagisa while Ushio is checking on Shirai.

* * *

 _Furukawa Bread Bakery:_

The Furukawa Family told Yukito and Taoki about what Tomoya and Nagisa did as parents and they, along with Ushio, did for a few years which left Yukito and Taoki in awe. Yukito and Taoki then told them about themselves. Everything is going well untill...

"There was one incident which really left a mental scar on our son." Yukito sadly said.

The Furukawa Family gasped in shock.

"Oh dear. What could that be?" Sanae asked in shock.

Before Yukito could say anything, there is a phone ringing in which Nagisa picked it up.

"Hello. Nagisa speaking." Nagisa said.

"It's me. Tomoya." Tomoya said on the phone.

"What is it Tomoya-kun? You seem to be in panic."

"Hurry and get back to the apartment! Bring the others with you! Shirai is having terrible head pains!"

At that moment, a boy's scream could be heard which left Nagisa horrified and in shock.

"Shirai!" Tomoya called and the line is cut off.

"What is it Nagisa?" Yukito asked.

"Let's all get to the apartment quickly!" Nagisa cried, "Your son might be suffering from some terrible headaches!"

Everyone is shocked at what they heard but mostly Yukito and Taoki.

"Headaches?!" Sanae asked in horror.

"Wait. So that means..." Yukito said in horror.

"Uh Oh." Taoki gulped.

"Could it be related to that mental scar you are about to talk about?" Akio gasped.

Taoki nodded as they ran to the apartment. Once they got into the apartment, Nagisa rang the bell quickly. Tomoya quickly opened the door. What they are seeing now shocked them. Shirai is rolling backwards and forwards, still clutching his head and is crying in pain. Ushio tried desperately to calm him down. His flute is lying on the table.

"Shirai!" Yukito cried in horror as she and Taoki ran to their son's aid.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Shirai cried.

"We are here. Don't be scared." Taoki said as he and Yukito tried to comfort him.

"Tomoya-kun? When did that happen?" Nagisa asked.

"It happened all off a sudden." Tomoya said.

"Have you done something to him?!" Akio asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything Pops. It was just..."

"No time to argue you two. This is really serious." Sanae said, "Poor Shirai."

"This is bad." Ushio cried.

"Tomoya. Can you get some cold water?" Yukito asked, "It might help him."

And without hesitation, Tomoya rushed to the bathroom to get some cold water.

 _15 minutes later:_

Shirai is lying down on the bed with a towel on his forehead with some cold water with his flute beside him. Everyone looked at him with great pity before going back to the other room so that they can leave him alone for sometime.

"Say. Is that the flute we saw in your photo?" Akio asked.

"Yep." Taoki nodded.

"Tomoya and Ushio. What in the world happened before our son acted like this?" Yukito asked.

Tomoya told Shirai's parents on how they found out that he was the one who played the flute on the tree and how they requested to play it once and then that happened.

"So you found out about it." Yukito said.

"Ah yes." Tomoya said, "Why? Did anything happen to him?"

"They said that the headache or head pains Shirai is getting is related to the incident which left a mental scar on him." Nagisa said.

"Mental scar?" Ushio asked curiously.

"Yep. She was going to tell us until Tomoya-san called." Sanae said.

"So what was that incident?" Akio asked.

"Too scared to tell about it." Taoki gulped.

"You will understand when you read this article." Yukito said as she gave them the news article.

The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family began to read the article:

 _ **"Nearby Policeman arrested two criminals!**_

 _ **After their statement, police raided Watashi's house and arrested all of its family members on alleged that it attempted to kill a young boy over a flute!**_

 **Had the policeman not witnessed it, this child would have certainly being brutally killed by those criminals. Luckily, the policeman saw it and arrested them and the child was saved.**

 **The victim is Nagisa Shirai, 8 years old. The incident took place at night in which he was returning home when suddenly they attacked him. The two criminals said that they were contracted by Watashi's father and mother to first kill him and then take his flute.**

 **On hearing that, the police raided over Watashi's house where they were making plans at that time and also arrested the family members including Watashi, who admitted that he was the mastermind behind the plan to murder Nagisa.**

 **According to the school and his classmates, Nagisa is a pretty popular boy not only for his looks but is known for playing the flute so well. The flute is unlike an original flute. Everyone likes his playing style and the melody is very beautiful and pleasant.**

 **But this had fueled jealousy on Watashi, a bully everyone hates. But no one ever knew that he was born on a criminal family. Eagared to get the special flute on his own hands and sell it, he contacted his father and mother about it and together, they agreed to kill him and take his flute and sell it for 2 million yen.**

 **The whole Watashi family confessed to it and showed no remorse or shame for their actions. They even killed 6 children to fulfill Watashi's deeds. Nagisa would have become the 7th victim.**

 **On hearing about this incident and the confession, many of Nagisa's classmate formed a human chain demanding that Watashi be immediately being suspended from school and that he and his family be punished for this. One of his classmate, wishing not to be named, said this:**

 **"I had a feeling that Watashi was totally jealous. When Nagisa was performing on the talent show, I noticed that Watashi had an anger on his eyes. An anger of hatred."**

 **"But for him to have Nagisa killed, which didn't happen, and get the flute by himself? Now that's off the hook!"**

 **At an emergency meeting, the school decided to ban Watashi. The female principal visited Nagisa's house and met his parents and went to see Nagisa, who is now suffering a shock. She regretted that she hadn't check on Watashi's background.**

 **"One of my first priority is the safety of our children and I have totally failed." The principal broke down in tears.**

 **"Nagisa is a very sweet boy who plays his flute so well that the melody is very pleasant. Now I fear that he might be unable to do so."**

 **"We are providing help to Nagisa's parents who are obviously being affected by this incident. We wish Nagisa a speedy recovery."**

 **The policeman who saved Nagisa from being killed was invited by his parents to visit to their house. He said he felt honored to go there.**

 **"He was very lucky." The policeman said, "He could have being killed. I was walking at night when I heard shouts and screams and 'Take that flute!' and 'Kill him!' words. I immediately rushed to the scene where I caught them red handed. I hope they and Watashi's family gets the punishment they deserve."**

 **A physiologist who is currently treating Nagisa Shirai warned that some of his personalities might change as a result of this incident. The court is ready to lay down charges to the Watashi's family over the killing of six children and an attempted murder of Nagisa today."**

As soon as they read it, they are all shocked and mouth opened. They could not believe what they have just read!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tomoya gasped in shock.

"How terrible!" Nagisa cried.

Ushio burst into tears upon reading it.

"I never thought that your child had to go through this." Sanae said in shock.

"Unbelievable and shocking!" Akio said in horror, "That Watashi and his family bastards also killed 6 other kids as well. This is really inhuman!"

"Oh the humanity!"

"All just for his flute?" Tomoya asked in shock in which Yukito and Taoki nodded.

"So it must mean that he is getting a headache remembering these flashbacks." Akio said.

"I'm really really sorry to hear about it." Nagisa said, "It was really tough for you Shirai family."

"When did that incident happen?" Tomoya asked.

"7 months ago." Taoki said.

Everyone is shocked.

"7 months ago?! And I'm thinking right now that it was last year!" Akio gasped.

"So that means he can't play his flute at all?" Ushio gasped.

"He can." Yukito said, "But only alone, with us and the people who have helped him."

"Who are the others that had helped him?" Sanae asked.

"My best friend and her family. The green one."

There is a silence for a moment.

"What happened to those really bad criminals?" Tomoya asked.

"The court sentenced all of then to death. As for Watasi himself, he was given life sentence and forced labor since he was young at that time." Taoki said.

"That wasn't right. Watashi should also be hanged." Akio said, "He mastermind the killings and almost got Shirai. I can't believe that a child can have such a criminal mind."

"Well the law says that a child can't be hang cause he was in the same age with Shirai." Nagisa said.

"But still! What he did was unforgivable. Besides, what happens if he escapes?"

"Good point there, Akio-san." Sanae said, "So you got two enemies in your home area: That Hippo guy who broke Azumi's heart and Watashi who nearly had Shirai murdered."

"Yeah." Taoki said.

Ushio then cried a little bit while Tomoya clinched his fist.

"I'm sorry Aunty." Ushio cried.

"Ushio. Tomoya-kun. What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

"Without even knowing about it, we wanted Shirai to play the flute in front of us." Tomoya sadly said, "It's our fault that your son suffered like this. We are really sorry."

"Hey don't blame yourself. You didn't know about it in the first place." Akio said.

"Dad is right. It's not your or Ushio's fault." Nagisa said.

"Hey don't worry. Armed with our Furukawa and Okazaki style, we will, if possible, catch either of them when we arrive at your home area." Sanae smiled, "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" The Okazaki and the Furukawa Family cheered.

"Thanks." Taoki smiled, "But we would like to tell you one thing."

The Okazaki and the Furukawa Family are curious to know what it is.

"Please never mention about that incident to him. That had almost haunted him to eternity." Yukito said, "If you do that, he will go crazy and start shouting. Already he suffered a headache."

"Understood." Nagisa said, "Ushio. You heard Yukito."

Ushio nodded. Then suddenly a door opened. Everyone looked to see Shirai standing, holding his flute. Shirai is still a bit dizzy and his hair is a bit ruffled up but other than that, he is alright.

"Shirai. Are you okay?" Yukito asked.

"Other than being dizzy, yeah Mom." Shirai said.

Tomoya and Ushio approached Shirai and bowed for a moment.

"We are so sorry, Shirai." Ushio cried.

"Eh?" Shirai asked in puzzlement.

"We are sorry that we wanted you to play the flute in front of us." Tomoya apologized, "We had absolutely no idea about the consequences of it."

"No it's my fault. I made all of you worried so I should be the one who is sorry."

"Oh come on! Everyone should be sorry!" Akio said in which everybody laughed

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure." Nagisa smiled, "It's right over there. "

Nagisa then pointed out the bathroom door and Shirai went straight there. There is a silence for a moment.

"I guess we better not talk about that incident right now." Taoki said, "Otherwise our son might hear about it."

The others nodded in agreement as Yukito took the article from the table and put it in her handbag.

"While we wait for Shirai, let us prepare for lunch." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone nodded.

 _12 minutes later:_

Shirai then came back, perfectly fresh.

"Sorry that I took a bit long." Shirai said.

"No worries cause you are just in time for some lunch." Tomoya smiled.

Nagisa came and put the food on the table. Upon seeing that, Ushio immediately grabbed some food and munched and munched and munched. Everyone laughed a little bit. After finishing their lunch, everyone sighed for a bit.

"So kid. How about you play the flute in front of us?" Akio asked.

Shirai is shocked upon hearing that.

"Are you crazy?!" Shirai asked in shock, "After what happened to me just now?!"

"Well it's not like you are playing in front of a stranger." Tomoya said, "And besides..."

"But...But."

"Shirai. It's okay. We are with you." Yukito smiled as she patted Shirai's head.

Shirai then first looked at his Mom and Dad, who smiled and nodded. Then he looked at the Okazaki and the Furukawa Family before looking at his flute. He then sighed for a moment.

"Oh Alright." Shirai sighed.

"Hooray!" Ushio cheered happily.

But when Shirai tried to start playing his flute, terrible flashbacks started to come again. Not painful as before but it's still hurting Shirai and it failed him yet again.

 _"Will this ever end?"_ Shirai thought sadly.

"Shirai. What's wrong?" Nagisa asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Shirai sadly said, "After what happened to me 7 months ago, I just can't."

Everyone looked pity at Shirai.

"It's okay Shirai. You don't have to do so if you feel that if it's not the right time for you." Sanae said.

"We will wait." Ushio said.

"Eh?" Shirai was puzzled.

"We will wait till your head is free from those terrible flashbacks." Akio said, "And then you can perform in front of us when you are confident."

Shirai got up and bowed at them.

"Thank you so much for your words." Shirai said, "I will definitely contact you when I'm ready."

"That's the spirit." Tomoya said happily, "We will definitely keep in touch."

"Yeah. But we live in another part so has you given us your mobile phones?" Taoki asked.

Everyone fell down in anime style. How could they not possibly give each others' numbers?

"Well I guess we need to give our mobile numbers to you guys." Yukito smiled.

"You can say that again." Nagisa said and everybody laughed.

* * *

 _Next morning_

 _Sayama Park:_

Ushio, Tomoya and Nagisa had a walk around the park. They then came across the tree where Ushio and Tomoya heard the tune of the flute.

"So this is the tree where you heard the flute's tune?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep." Tomoya smiled.

Suddenly they again heard the flute's tune. The tune of a different song but still beautiful. Knowing that who is playing it, Ushio wanted to run and climb the tree but Tomoya stopped her.

"Don't. You might fall down and get hurt badly." Tomoya said.

"Daddy is right. Don't climb in such a high tree." Nagisa said before saying to Tomoya, "But she really wants to hear it. What should we do?"

"I can give her a lift. Do you want it?"

Ushio gladly nodded as Tomoya lifted her up. They then continue to listen to the tune for sometime.

"It's a really beautiful tune, isn't it?" Nagisa smiled.

"It sure is." Tomoya smiled, "I wonder what's that song called?"

Neither of them knew about it and sighed but nevertheless, they continue to enjoy it.

 **Me: Yep. So it's the end of Chapter 7. Hey Shirai, why are you wearing headphones?**

 **Shirai: I'm wearing headphones cause I don't wanna hear about this incident ever again.**

 **Me: As you wish.**

 **Ushio *smiling*: My. What a lovely flute.**

 ***Ushio carried the flute in triumph. Shirai panicked.***

 **Shirai: Hey! Give it back!**

 **Ushio *chuckling*: Tee Hee.**

 ***Ushio is about to run away but dropped the flute on her way. Shirai picked it up with a swift.***

 **Shirai *cheering*: Yeah!**

 **Ushio *whining*: Not fair!**

 ***Me and Shirai laughed.***

 **Me: So untill Chapter 8 is coming up, see you soon.**

 **Shirai *smiling*: And don't forget to review and like please.**


	9. Chapter 8: Baseball and MC Furukawas

**Me: Hi everyone! And welcome to Chapter 8.**

 **Akio *growling*: I demand a rematch against you, Taoki.**

 **Taoki *smiling*: Okay.**

 **Tomoya: More demanding means More humiliation.**

 **Akio: I will not lose the next time!**

 ***Me and Taoki laughed.***

 **Me: I would like to thank everyone of you for continuing to support me by reviewing and liking my other stories.**

 **Taoki: And Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody or Clannad. Just the OCs.**

 **Tomoya: Hey! Where are you going?**

 **Me: I'll be right back as soon as this chapter ends.**

 ***I left.***

 **Akio *smiling*: Okay so on behalf of him, let Chapter 8 begin.**

Chapter 8: Another Baseball Match and MC Furukawas.

Taoki is having a walk at the street of Hikarizaka. He is thinking about what happened last night when he talked to Tomoya at the Furukawa Bakery's roof.

 _Flashback (Last Night):_

Tomoya and Taoki sat on the rooftop of the bakery. After the Shirai's headache incident and lunch, the three family went back to the bakery where they had a big dinner there. After dinner, Tomoya and Taoki went up and sat on the roof to talk about a few things.

"Hey Tomoya." Taoki said.

"Yeah?" Tomoya asked.

"I see that you sometimes struggle to lift your right arm. What happened to it?"

Tomoya then looked at the night sky for a moment:

"I had a fight with my father one day as he was drunk. He injured my right arm so badly that it cannot be treated. As a result, I could no longer lift my right arm higher than my shoulder.

"Ouch!" Taoki exclaimed, "Oh Yeah. Shirai told me that you had a rough background."

"Not really a rough background. My grandmother told me that he actually cared for me and did all he can to raise me in spite of losing his wife which is my mother. I think the problem started when his stress level was too high."

"I see. Well at least you knew about what your father did."

"Thanks."

They both then looked at the night sky.

"Say Taoki?" Tomoya asked.

"Yep." Taoki said.

"About our daughter and your son."

"What about it?"

Tomoya sighed for a moment and explained to Taoki:

"I know that our daughter is taking interest in your son but firstly, you live somewhere else and not here. Pops teased that there will be a day in which Shirai and Ushio will get married but I doubt about it because who knows either Ushio or Shirai might fall in love with someone else before that. What do you think Taoki?"

Taoki thought for a moment.

"You are right about that." Taoki said, "But as far as I'm seeing, I think Ushio is having a friendly relationship with Shirai and the probability of falling in love between them is very low because, as you said, we live in different districts."

"I know." Tomoya said.

"But one thing for sure is that we will be remembering all the fun times we have in this city."

"I will remember as well. I never had that fun since my school life."

"Say. Do you know what's the similarities between us?"

"What?"

"We fell in love with our wives when we were in school."

Tomoya and Taoki shared a light laughter between themselves.

"Oi Taoki! Your wife is calling!" Akio called out.

"Oh well. We will talk about it later." Tomoya smiled.

"Yeah." Taoki smiled.

 _Present:_

Taoki is still walking thinking about the last night when suddenly he heard a voice from behind:

"So you must be the local tourist who became the first one to defeat Akio Furukawa, eh?"

Taoki turned around and saw four men carrying baseball bat and ball, smiling delinquently. One is fat and short, another one is thin and tall and the other two are just normal men. Taoki looked at them suspiciously.

"And who are you may I asked?" Taoki asked.

"Of course you may ask." The short and fat man smiled, "We are the baseball players obviously."

"And we would like to challenge to you a duel cause we heard from someone that a handsome man with blue eyes and blue hair with lot of bangs had shocked the kids by beating Akio fair and square." The tall and thin man said.

Taoki got a bit shocked. People started looking at them with curiosity and interest.

"Four vs One?!" Taoki asked in shock.

"Hell no! You will face the allrounder of baseball." A normal man proclaimed.

"That will be me!" Another normal man said as he approached Taoki.

The allrounder then spun his baseball bat and pointed it at Taoki.

"We will have a match. You and I. One on One." The allrounder proclaimed.

"Fine by me." Taoki said.

"Ohhh!" The people said in awe.

* * *

 _Sayama Park:_

Tomoya, Nagisa and Ushio are having a walk around the park after hearing the flute's tune for sometime. Suddenly, they heard a man's crying voice:

"Hey everyone! The local tourist who has defeated Akio-san in baseball has been challenged by an allrounder!"

"Challenged?!" Many people said in surprise and shocked, "Let's see then."

And so many people began to follow the man as he lead them to the baseball park.

"Local tourist?" Tomoya thought for a moment before realizing, "Wait! Does this mean that...?"

"Taoki has been challenged into baseball again?" Nagisa asked in shock.

"It definitely is. Let's go Nagisa and Ushio."

"Hai!" Nagisa and Ushio said as they followed Tomoya.

"I'm calling Pops and Sanae-san."

Meanwhile, having heard everything, Shirai immediately climbed down again.

 _"Dad has been challenged again? Gotta tell Mom about this."_ Shirai said to himself as he ran off to the other side.

"Say Tomoya-kun. Does this man's voice seems familiar to you?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah. No doubt about that but he already left." Tomoya sighed.

* * *

 _Park:_

Many people, especially kids, are now watching the showdown between Taoki and the allrounder. Among them who arrived are Tomoya, Nagisa and Ushio. They saw the three of the allrounder's friends are cheering for the allrounder.

"So. Are you ready to play ball?" The allrounder snickered.

"Say whatever you want." Taoki said coolly.

"Nani?!"

"Uh oh. This doesn't look good." Nagisa gulped, "Tomoya. Whom are you looking?"

"I'm sure that I have seen him somewhere." Tomoya said as he looked around and sighed after failing to do so, "Nope. Not really."

 _"Somehow. Taoki reminds me of a fellow co-worker."_ Tomoya thought.

"Well fine then! You will be sorry for pissing me off." The allrounder said angrily, "Cause it's time to play ball!"

Taoki took his batter stance as he prepares to face the allrounder who is now the pitcher. Everyone got excited as the showdown is about to start.

The allrounder threw a fast ball. Taoki made no movement and the ball went straight to the net. Strike 1. Everyone is becoming startled, even Tomoya, Ushio and Nagisa.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Ushio cheered.

"Tomoya-kun. Taoki didn't swing the bat." Nagisa said in concern, "Is something wrong with Taoki?"

"Maybe he is up on his sleeves again." Tomoya said, "You never know what he is going to do."

Soon Akio and Sanae appeared in the crowd and joined Tomoya, Nagisa and Ushio.

"What's happening here?" Sanae asked.

"We are watching the showdown between Taoki and a guy." Nagisa said, "The others are enjoying it."

Akio looked at the allrounder for sometime before giving a loud sighing:

"Oh No. Not this guy again."

"Wait. You know him?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later. By the way, did we miss anything?"

"Yep. Strike 1."

Akio got a bit shocked.

"What?! Did Taoki swing and miss?!" Akio gasped.

"No. Taoki just stood and allowed the ball to go pass him." Tomoya said.

"Oh."

"I have a feeling Taoki might do a sudden surprise all off a sudden." Sanae said.

"Me too Mom." Nagisa said.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Ushio continue to cheer.

And so once again the allrounder threw the ball again but again Taoki didn't swing the bat and let the ball go through the net. Strike 2! Almost everyone watching it in disbelieve while the allrounder's friends are cheering crazily.

"Hey! What the hell is he doing?!" Akio asked in horror, "One more strike and he's..."

"Come down Pops. Don't distract him." Tomoya said, "Or do you want the other people to see you and realize that you lost to a local tourist which is him?"

Akio realized that Tomoya could be right and kept himself quiet for a bit.

"Hey. I could see Yukito and Shirai coming to join us." Sanae said happily.

"Yeah but they look a bit concern." Nagisa said.

Yukito and Shirai arrived and join them.

"Hey Yukito, Shirai. How did you know what's going on?" Tomoya asked.

"Shirai told me about what happened in the park and rushed to tell me about it." Yukito said.

"Have we missed anything?" Shirai asked.

"Yeah kid. That guy just got 2 strikes. Just one more strike and your dad will be defeated." Akio said.

Shirai panicked but Yukito clearly knows what Taoki is planning to do.

"Before you panic, he didn't swing the bat at all during those two strikes." Tomoya said.

"But still. Dad..." Shirai tried to call out but Yukito stopped him.

"Come down Shirai. Don't panic." Yukito said.

"Your mom's right. I'm pretty sure a miracle can happen." Nagisa said.

"It better be cause a third strike is lying in wait." Sanae gulped.

"Shirai. Let's cheer for your Daddy." Ushio smiled.

"Yeah." Shirai smiled.

Meanwhile, the allrounder's friends are cheering and the allrounder is snickering and smiling. Taoki didn't make any reaction. The crowd wondered what's going on.

"So. Are you trying to humiliate yourself by letting the ball pass through the net?" The allrounder asked.

But Taoki didn't say anything. He just yawned. The crowd gasped. The allrounder is slowly becoming pissed.

 _"What's this? Two strikes and he's still not panicking?! What's with this guy?!"_ The allrounder thought angrily.

"Hey! Don't worry! He will regret making you mad when there's Strike 3!" The short and fat guy called.

"Finish it!" The tall and thin man called.

"What's going to happen?" Tomoya asked.

"I have no idea." Akio said.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Ushio and Shirai cheered.

"Well the cheering might not last long. One more strike and he's gone." Nagisa said.

"Unless the ball lands outside the white line." Yukito said.

"Yep." Sanae smiled.

"I'll end your cool looks and attitude when I strike for the 3rd time." The allrounder said evily.

"Go ahead." Taoki said.

The allrounder is shocked and started to get angry. Taoki took his batting stance. Nerves are around the crowd including the three families.

"Get ready to be humiliated!" The allrounder growled.

He then threw a fast ball and the ball is going straight and fast...

BANG!

The sound of the hit has echoed all around the crowd. The ball flew and landed on the tree. The allrounder couldn't believe it. Taoki smiled and winked and the crowd gasped.

"Now that's a home run!" Shirai said happily.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Ushio said happily.

"What a hit!" Tomoya gasped.

Sanae, Nagisa and Yukito continue to cheer. The allrounder and his friends are shocked.

 _"He got lucky but not this time!"_ The allrounder said to himself.

The allrounder then threw another fast ball but...

Home run! Another ball, Home Run. And another ball, another Home Run!

The crowd gasped in disbelieve. Even Akio couldn't believe it! The allrounder's friends are watching it in disbelieve.

"Who is this guy?" The normal man panicked.

"Baka! The local tourist guy who defeated Akio-san!" The short and the fat man said.

"No. I mean what's his name?"

"I think as far as I heard from others, Taoki Shirai." The tall and thin man said.

"Shi...Shirai?!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I heard that Shirai means shark-related."

"Shark-Related?!" The short and fat man asked in panic.

 _"Shark-Related?!"_ The allrounder thought in panic, _"Could that mean...?_

The allrounder looked at Taoki, who is spinning the baseball bat, for a few seconds before hallucinating about seeing a shark for sometime.

 _"I'm facing against a shark?!"_ The allrounder thought and gulped.

"Yo. What up?" Taoki called, "Giving up that easily?"

"Give up? That's out of my head!" The allrounder shouted, "What are you? An allrounder as well?!

"Nope. Batter."

"Batter eh? How about becoming a pitcher then?"

"Sure why not. Give me the ball."

Everyone is shocked upon what Taoki just said as Taoki and the allrounder, who is in shock, exchanged bat and ball.

"Wow. What confidence." Tomoya said in awe.

"Dad. Are you alright?" Nagisa asked, "He looks pretty shock."

They all looked at Akio's face. Akio's eyes widen in disbelieve and all he could say is, "Ugh...Ugh..."

"Akio-san?" Sanae asked curiously as she snapped her fingers which brought Akio to his senses.

"Oh sorry guys. I was just watching." Akio quickly said.

"Well you better cause this is going to really exciting." Shirai said happily.

"Taoki! Taoki!" Ushio cheered.

"Oh boy. Let's see what can happen." Yukito said happily.

Now the allrounder is the batter and Taoki is the pitcher. The crowd is getting a grip of it.

"So. Are you ready to get your deliveries hit all around the park?" The allrounder smiled evily but some sweat could be seen all around his face.

"Sure. And I'm giving you five strikes." Taoki smiled.

"Five Strikes?!" The crowd asked in shock.

"Five Strikes?!" Tomoya, Akio and Sanae asked in shock.

"Yukito. Could you please tell me what's your beautiful husband doing?" Nagisa asked.

"No idea. You can see what he does by watching it." Yukito smiled.

 _"Is he trying to make fun of me by pretending to act so cool?!"_ The allrounder thought angrily.

"Fine then." The allrounder growled as he took his batter stance.

Taoki took his pitching stance as the crowd watched.

If the allrounder thought that it will be a fast ball, sadly he is wrong. The first ball Taoki threw is a slow ball and is moving up and down. The crowd is following the ball as if they are moving their heads. Even the allrounder is confused but he seems to be following the pattern.

 _"Up, Down, Up, Down, Up...Ah Ha!"_ The allrounder thought happily as he swung the bat.

Unfortunately, all it could hit is air. The ball slowly went straight to the net. The allrounder and the crowd couldn't believe it!

"That's Strike 1!" Shirai said happily.

"Hooray!" Ushio jumped happily.

Taoki threw the ball again. This time the ball spun around and the allrounder's eyes went spinning as he lost his focus. The ball again went to the net. The crowd are mouth opened.

"Strike 2!" Yukito said happily.

"Yeah!" Nagisa cheered.

"Aren't those the deliveries that Taoki threw it to you?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah. No doubt about that." Akio sighed.

"Go Taoki." Sanae cheered.

"I've never seen these types of deliveries!" The allrounder's normal friend gasped in disbelieve.

Taoki then threw his 3rd delivery. The ball went straight to the allrounder and stopped there. He swung the bat but the ball went down. He swung again and the ball went in the middle. He swung for the third time but the ball went straight to the net. Everyone is shocked but...

"STRIKE 3!" The crowd roared and cheered.

"What?! Everyone's now siding with Taoki!" The short and fat man said in shock.

"Just 2 deliveries away from utter humiliation." The tall and thin man gulped.

The allrounder breathed for sometime, still shocked about what's going on.

"What type of deliveries are these?!" The allrounder asked in shock.

"As you now, I'm a batter and not a pitcher so if I have to pitch, then I use these deliveries." Taoki smiled.

The allrounder growled for a moment before resuming his batting stance, his sweat all around his face.

Taoki then threw his 4th delivery but he threw a medium pace ball. Finally, after three straight strikes, the allrounder managed to hit the ball and the ball went up in the air but...

"NOOOO!" The allrounder gasped in horror.

Why is he horrified? Because the ball flew and landed right straight on the foul zone which means...

"STRIKE 4!" The crowd roared in delight.

"Why?! Oh Why does a foul has to be considered a strike?!" The allrounder's normal friend whined.

"Well that's the rule of the baseball." The tall and thin man said, "Nothing you can do about it."

"Now just a strike away from..." The short and fat man gulped and is so scared that he couldn't finish his sentence.

The allrounder suddenly became nervous. For the first or perhaps the second time in his life, he is a bit frightened. His legs looked shaky, his eyes now resemble a scared scene and his hands looked shaky as well.

"Ready to face the last ball?" Taoki asked smiling.

"Damn you!" The allrounder growled like a lion before resuming his batting stance.

So Taoki threw his last delivery. This time, the allrounder hit the ball and it flew in the air.

"Home Run!" The allrounder jumped happily.

"Why not you look at the sky again?" Taoki asked as he pointed at the sky.

The allrounder looked at the sky and saw, to his shock, that the ball is going down right straight to Taoki.

"WHAT THE?!" The allrounder roared in shock.

Taoki took the catch and in style, catching the ball with his baseball glove without seeing and smiling at the now defeated allrounder with his shining white teeth.

"Game and Match." Taoki smiled.

The allrounder is on his knees. He couldn't believe it! Never in his life have he lost very badly. And to make things worse, he got smacked and whacked and has brought himself to face Taoki's unplayable slow deliveries even though Taoki said that he is mainly a batter. The crowd has gone wild and crazy and many others started to clap. The allrounder's three friends rushed towards the allrounder.

"Hey man. You're alright?" The normal man said.

"I can't believe this." The allrounder said and started to cry like a baby.

"No. Please don't cry." The short and the fat man said.

"We are all with you." The tall and thin man said.

Taoki meanwhile went straight to his family and his friends.

"Taoki. That is super awesome!" Yukito said happily.

"Yeah and you showed that guy not to mess with you." Shirai smiled.

"Thanks." Taoki smiled.

"I'm lost in words." Tomoya said, "I have never seen that type of performance."

"Taoki. That is so fabulous!" Nagisa smiled.

"Congratulations." Ushio said happily.

"Thanks again." Taoki smiled but then saw someone's missing, "Hey. Where's Akio?"

"As soon as he saw the ball about to go down right straight towards you, he ran away as he doesn't want to be seen by the crowd." Sanae said.

"I see. So shall we go back to the bakery?"

"Hai." The others agreed.

Before they could leave, Taoki turned once more and looked at the allrounder and his friends and called out. They looked at Taoki. Taoki said this:

"I've got a two or three days left to stay so I can't do much but serves you right for being so proud and mighty. So try to act natural or as one of my best friend's son said, 'Be cool and calm.'

And with that, the three families left. The crowd began to leave as well, discussing about what happened just now in the park filled with excitement.

"Man. I wish I could be like this guy."

"Totally awesome baseball skills he has."

"Unbelievable."

The allrounder and his friends are left all alone and all four of them began to cry like babies.

"I'm a disgrace!" The allrounder cried.

"If you cry, we cry." His normal friend cried.

"Things will never be the same for us again." His short and fat friend cried.

"Game over." His thin and tall friend cried.

* * *

 _Furukawa Bakery:_

The three families are celebrating Taoki's victory against the allrounder with food and drinks.

"That was totally awesome." Akio smiled, "Sorry I had to run away for a while."

"Yeah. You ran away cause you are afraid that people might see you and recognize your first defeat against him, scary cat." Tomoya smiled and teased.

"I'M NOT A SCARY CAT!"

"Then why did you run away?!"

"Well it's because..."

Everybody laughed.

"Anyway, you said that you played against him before." Tomoya said in which Akio nodded, "What happened?"

The Shirai family and Ushio got surprised.

"Wait. You played with him?" Taoki asked.

Akio nodded and explained:

"That guy is a bit arrogant but he always back up his trash talk with words. No one could ever defeat him. Until now, I was the only guy who defeated him but it was no fluke. It was a close fought match and I was able to win with a home run."

Everyone seemed to be a bit interested about Akio's duel against him.

"So what happened after you defeated him?" Yukito asked.

"Well he smiled and congratulated me and hope that we could face each other one day." Akio said.

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Hooray. Akki defeated that guy." Ushio said happily.

"Are you sure he congratulated you?" Shirai asked in which Akio nodded, "Cause after Dad defeated him, he was in tears and was about to cry like a baby."

Akio got surprised for a moment.

"Then maybe the way Taoki manhandled him, he found it hard to swallow." Sanae said.

"Probably right." Akio said.

"When did you play with him?" Tomoya asked.

"I think it was a month and a half before you first met our daughter in school."

Everyone got surprised. Sanae and Nagisa suddenly remembered about it.

"Whoa! So that's five years ago!" Tomoya exclaimed.

"Was Mommy there?" Ushio asked.

"Of course. Mommy and my Mom saw the game and both of us went crazy with excitement." Nagisa smiled.

"Oh Yeah and I was so happy that I ran and hugged Akio-san and I..." Sanae said before gulping.

Everyone, except Akio, looked at Sanae with smile on their faces.

"Kissed?" Yukito smiled.

"Well...Yeah." Sanae smiled, scratched her head and blushed a little.

Everyone had a little laughter as Akio also blushed as well.

"Yeah. Akki and Sanae-san kissed." Ushio said happily.

Even Akio and Sanae laughed as well.

"But Taoki my man." Akio said happily as he patted Taoki on the shoulder, "The way you bested that allrounder, that was unexpected."

"Thanks. Brings me the day I defeated you." Taoki smiled and teased.

"Hey!" Akio whined and everybody laughed.

"Well you can get a chance to avenge your defeat if we go to their place." Tomoya said.

"A very Brilliant Idea indeed!"

Everyone then ate their food for a moment.

"Well the showdown between Taoki and the allrounder at that park surely brought us some good memories at that park." Nagisa smiled.

"What memories did you have?" Yukito asked.

"We had a baseball game there five years ago." Sanae smiled.

"Whoa!" The Shirai family said in awe.

"Now that will be interesting to hear about it." Shirai said.

"Daddy told me about it." Ushio smiled.

Akio and Tomoya took a deep breathe before explaining.

"We form a baseball team for a local game against the neighboring shopping district team. I explained that we are their rivals and they had recruited a national baseballer. Their shopping district got depressed because of this and they must win this match to help boost morale in which we weren't gonna let that happen. Tomoya enlisted his friends to participate." Akio explained.

"Our team manages to get an early lead, but Akio's leg got injured by a flying bat, and Nagisa fills in for her father as the pitcher. The other team catches up near the end, and it came down to the final inning when I scored an RBI and we won the game." Tomoya said.

The Shirai family smiled and clapped.

"That was one heck of a game you played." Shirai smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tomoya smiled.

"Well if you were there Taoki, then we could have won by miles." Akio said happily.

"As if." Taoki teased, "But you guys really had a lot of fun playing it."

"We sure did." Nagisa smiled.

Everybody smiled. Akio then got up.

"Akio-san. Where are you going?" Sanae asked.

"I'm coming in a few minutes." Akio said as he left the room.

Everyone became curious for a few minutes.

"What about you Taoki? Do you have any baseball memories?" Tomoya asked.

Taoki thought for a moment before realizing.

"Ah yes I do." Taoki said, "And that's before meeting Yukito."

Everyone became interested in it.

"Oh yeah. Dad told us about it." Shirai said.

"Well it will be really interesting to hear about it." Sanae smiled.

"Did you know about it?" Nagisa asked.

"Well of course." Yukito smiled.

"Let's hear it then." Ushio said happily.

Taoki took a deep breathe before explaining:

"Our school team were 3 points behind. Luckily, our three players were in three different base with me, as a batter, on the fourth base. However, we already suffered two outs and one more out could be the end of the game."

"Everyone became tensed. I was facing the another school's pitcher. He had very sharp hearing so no one dared to move out of the base. He then threw the ball."

"I said to myself 'I'm gonna give all I've got.' and so I smacked the ball and all four of us came running. I looked at the ball and the ball came flying straight to the crowd so you know what that means. We won the game and the team lifted me on the shoulder."

"Wow!" The Okazaki and the Furukawa Family said in awe and clapped.

"That's really wonderful." Sanae smiled.

"A Home Run To Remember, right?" Tomoya asked smiling.

"Exact Title you can say." Taoki smiled.

"Mummy. I want to go back to that time." Ushio said happily.

"Well it will be possible if we do have a time travel." Nagisa said.

"Mou."

"Thrilling huh?" Shirai asked in which everybody nodded.

"Nice!" Akio called out, "How I wish I was there!"

"Thanks!" Taoki called out.

Everybody laughed for a moment.

"Anyway, you said that one of your best friend's son said, 'Be cool and calm.', right?" Nagisa asked in which Taoki nodded.

"Yeah. But why ask?" Taoki asked.

"Well we liked that motto." Sanae smiled.

"So what's your best friend's son's name?" Tomoya asked curiously.

"Masahiro Hamasaki." Yukito said.

"I can't wait to come and visit your hometown and meet your friends there." Nagisa said in excitement.

"And catch that Hippo guy!" Akio called out.

"I'm excited as well." Sanae said happily.

"Visit! Visit!" Ushio cheered happily.

"Looking forward to you guys coming." Shirai smiled.

"Yeah. If you guys will be coming, give me a call and we will set everything ready." Yukito said.

"Yeah." Tomoya nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Akio called as he is opening the door.

Everyone looked at the door as Akio is about to enter. When Tomoya saw it, he thought and sighed:

 _"Oh No. Not that again."_

"Ladies and Gentlemen. MC Akio makes his Grand Entrance!" Akio said happily as he jumped and showed his new style in front of everyone.

Akio has a purple cap on his head and is wearing green rapper shirt with a big FA letter on it and a rapper light blue pants. He is also wearing cool sunglasses (which is somehow similar to Kamina's from Gurren Lagann.)

As soon as he showed off his MC style, he began rapping:

 _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Akio!**_

 _ **I'm Holdin' the mic and I'm the invincible baker! Yeah!**_

Sanae clapped happily while the others sweatdropped.

"Bravo Akio-san." Sanae said happily.

"Wow. You rap as well?" Yukito asked in awe.

"Not really. He just..." Tomoya said but when he looked at Nagisa's reaction, "Uh Pops, it looks like you have done a really terrible mistake."

"And what could be that be yo?" Akio rapped.

Tomoya pointed at Nagisa, whose eyes are filled with tears. It is then Akio realized that he made a terrible mistake.

"Dad. You..." Nagisa started to tear up.

"Uh Oh." Akio gulped.

Nagisa then started to cry like a baby.

"Wahhh! Dad spied on me!" Nagisa cried as she ran off in tears.

"Wait! I can explain!" Akio called out as he ran to catch her.

"Hey. Why did Nagisa cry?" Yukito cried.

"Well every Monday and Wednesday when Nagisa goes off to work, Akio disguises himself as a rapper and brings a camera to take pictures of Nagisa." Tomoya sighed, "I also come a few times. Nagisa didn't know that the rapper is actually her Dad. Until now."

"So where does she work?" Taoki asked.

"At a family restaurant name Ernesto Host." Sanae said.

"So Akki is a spy?!" Ushio gasped in horror.

"Half yes you can say." Tomoya said.

"Don't worry. They will resolve it within a few minutes." Shirai smiled.

"Let's hope so."

 _20 minutes later:_

The three families are starting to get worried about Akio and Nagisa.

"Great. I knew Nagisa would take that seriously and she really must be hurt about the fact that her own Dad spied on her." Tomoya said in an upset tone.

"So are they having an argument about it?" Taoki asked.

"I just hope not." Sanae gulped, "I will go and try look for them."

"Can I help you search for them?" Yukito asked.

"It's alright. I can find them myself."

"Sanae-san." Ushio said.

By that time, Sanae left to find them.

"Are you having a feeling that something bad can happen to them?" Shirai asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get afraid." Tomoya sighed.

"Me too." Ushio cried in which Tomoya and Yukito comforted her.

 _10 minutes later:_

Ushio started to cry and Tomoya and others are starting to become extremely worried.

"Now Sanae-san is also missing." Shirai said in fright, "What happened to them?"

"I don't know." Tomoya said as he stood up, "But I will go look for them."

"Can I help?" Taoki requested.

"Certainly."

"Can I?" Ushio asked.

"No Ushio. It might be a bit dangerous outside. Stay with Yukito and Shirai."

"You can safely trust us." Yukito smiled.

But just before Tomoya and Taoki could begin their search for them. Out of nowhere, MC Akio jumped at the entrance door which nearly frightened Tomoya, who nearly fell down.

" _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Akio!**_ " MC Akio began rapping and singing.

"So after a long time, you finally appeared." Taoki said.

"Yeah but what about Sanae-san and Nagisa?!" Tomoya asked, "What about them?"

Little did he know what will happen next will shock him, Ushio and The Shirai Family.

" _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Sanae!**_ " MC Sanae began rapping and singing as well as she makes her entrance.

Sanae is wearing a pink cap and a brown rapper shirt with a S letter on it and a rapper light blue pants. She's also wearing sunglasses.

"Wow! Sanae-san is rapping." Ushio said happily, "Yo Yo."

"Then where is Nagisa then?" Yukito asked.

MC Akio and MC Sanae has a huge smile on their faces which could mean one thing.

"So Nagisa becomes..." Shirai gasped but is then interrupted by a rapping voice.

" _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Nagisa!**_ " MC Nagisa began rapping and singing as well as she makes her entrance.

"Nagisa?! You as well?!" Tomoya asked in shock.

MC Nagisa gives a big smile on her face. She is wearing and a orange rapper shirt with a F letter on it and a rapper dark blue pants. Like her parents, she too is also wearing sunglasses.

"Hooray! Mommy is singing." Ushio cheered happily.

"So where were you guys all this time?" Shirai asked.

"We are so sorry yo. I did cry yo but I got interested in it. Dad came yo and I asked him whether he could find those stuffs yo and soon we went to a shop to buy the rapper stuffs yo where my Dad brought it yo." MC Nagisa said in a rapping style.

"When I saw them yo, I asked what happened. Akio-san yo told us that they went shopping and gave me my rapper dresses yo so that we can surprise you yo." MC Sanae said in a rapping style.

"Please don't say yo every time." Tomoya sighed.

"But that's what the rappers say." Taoki said.

"That's right yo." MC Akio said, "So now shall we begin rapping yo?"

"Yeah!" MC Sanae and Nagisa said happily.

And so the three of them began singing:

 _ **Yo! Yo! We're the MC Furukawas!**_

 _ **We're Holdin' the mic and We're the invincible bakers!**_

 _ **The bread we make is so awesome!**_

 _ **That people say that it's so clawsome!...**_

And so while the Furukawas continue to rap and sing, Ushio tried to rap as well.

" _ **Yo! I'm the MC Ushio.**_ " Ushio rapped.

"Ushio. You too?" Tomoya asked with a big sigh but somehow is enjoying it.

"I think we should try that one day." Shirai said, "What about you, Mom and Dad?"

"I think that's a great idea." Yukito smiled, "We should do that at our homes."

" _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Taoki!"**_ Taoki tried to rap himself in which Yukito and Shirai laughed.

 **Akio *smiling*: And that ends Chapter 8 in a yo yo style. By the way, Nani means in English 'What' and Baka means 'Stupid or Idiot'.**

 **Tomoya *puzzled*: Hey. Wasn't the author suppose to say that? And speaking about that, where is the author?**

 **Me *calling*: I'm right here**

 ***Akio, Tomoya and Taoki turned around and saw me wearing the MC Akio's clothes.***

 **Me *rapping and singing*:** _ **Yo! Yo! I'm the MC Zahir890!**_

 **Tomoya *shocked*: Even you?!**

 **Taoki: Aw come on Tomoya. Why not you join them and start rapping?**

 **Tomoya: But I can't rap.**

 **MC Me: So everybody yo. Stay tune for Chapter 9 yo. There will be also an announcement yo.**

 **Akio: And until then, review and like his and other stories. Hey, what announcement by the way?**

 **MC Me *smiling*: You will see yo.**


	10. Chapter 9: Okazaki Family Apartment Fun

**Me: Yo what up people? Chapter 9 is here and after that chapter, there will be an announcement.**

 ***The cast of The Three Families appeared.***

 **Sanae: What announcement?**

 **Yukito *smiling*: Would you like to tell us now?**

 **Nagisa *pleading*: Please Please Pretty Please?**

 **Me: No. Later.**

 **Tomoya: He is right. Giving the announcement right now is like giving spoilers.**

 **Taoki: Could be right about that.**

 **Akio: Then we have to find it ourselves.**

 ***Everyone nodded.***

 **Me: As usual, for those who supported me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories, I give my big thanks to you all.**

 **Shirai: Zahir890 does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs.**

 **Ushio: He does not own Clannad as well.**

 **Me: Well then everybody. Let's start Chapter 9.**

 **The cast *cheering happily*: Yeah!**

Chapter 9: Okazaki Family Apartment Fun.

 _Morning:_

At the apartment, Nagisa is making a Dango doll with Ushio looking at it.

"Mummy. What are you making this for?" Ushio asked.

"A special gift to someone whom you will find out later." Nagisa smiled.

Nagisa then began to sing the Dango song:

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango**_

 _ **sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango**_

 _ **osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango**_

 _ **minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku**_

 _ **akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de**_

 _ **toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru**_

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku.**_

Ushio clapped upon hearing it. Nagisa smiled.

"Why not you sing the other version then?" Nagisa asked smiling.

Ushio nodded and sand the another version of it:

 _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo tanoshii daikazoku**_

 _ **Mainichi, ie juu undoukai**_

 _ **Yoi don, batabatabatabata to kyousou**_

 _ **Hai hai o furoja mo gurikko**_

 _ **Dango dango wa daikazoku**_

 _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo ureshii daikazoku.**_

Tomoya soon appeared, yawning.

"Wow Tomoya-kun. You woke up." Nagisa smiled.

"I just woke up when I heard Ushio singing." Tomoya smiled, "Anyway. What are you doing?"

"I'm making a gift for Shirai."

"Oh yeah. They are supposed to come tonight as this is their..."

"I know, right?"

Tomoya and Nagisa sighed.

"Mummy. Daddy. Why can't they stay a little longer?" Ushio asked.

"Maybe it's because the school where Shirai goes to is opening soon." Tomoya said, "Your school is also opening soon within a few days."

"Mou."

"Even though, let's make this night memorable for all of us." Nagisa said.

"I agree." Tomoya smiled.

"Yeah." Ushio cheered.

 _Between Evening and Night:_

"It's almost time now." Akio sighed.

At afternoon, Akio and Sanae came to the apartment to help Nagisa, Tomoya and Ushio prepare for the Shirai family's visit. Akio is a bit sad that today is the last day that the Shirai family is staying.

"I know that you are sad but at least we are glad that we were able to meet them." Tomoya said.

"I know but if only they could come here a month ago." Akio sighed, "And I don't think we will be able to say goodbye to them at the airport."

"Oh. We forget to ask them what time will be their flight." Sanae said.

"I hope it's not so early in the morning." Nagisa said.

"Me too." Ushio said.

Suddenly the bell rang in which Tomoya opened the door. It's the Shirai family, smiling at them.

"Ah Good to see you." Tomoya smiled, "Come in."

The Shirai family soon stepped inside. Nagisa and others soon greeted them. As soon as they did so, Ushio grabbed Shirai's hand.

"Let's go outside." Ushio said happily.

"Oh No!" Tomoya and Nagisa exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous to go outside." Akio said, "Night is almost approaching."

"Do you remember what happen to both of you at the Sayama Pond?" Sanae asked.

Ushio thought for a moment before remembering about the incident. Not wanting to make her parents, grandparents, uncle and aunty worried again, Ushio has an idea.

"Let's go to my room." Ushio said happily as she dragged Shirai to her room.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Shirai said as he is dragged by Ushio.

The parents laughed a little bit as Ushio and Shirai went to Ushio's room. After that, Akio begged Taoki:

"Please stay with us for a month long at least."

"Thanks for your offer but our son will have to go to school which is opening within a few days." Taoki said.

"Same here. Ushio has her school opening within a few days as well." Tomoya said, "Are you begging him to stay so that you can challenge him to a rematch?"

"No. I mean...you know..." Akio mumbled up in which everybody laughed.

"But in whatever case, we are so glad that we met you." Sanae said.

"Yeah. We are glad that we met you as well." Yukito smiled.

"How about we start up by looking at our photo album?" Nagisa smiled.

"Good idea!"

"What about you? Did you bring it?"

"Uh...No. We never knew that we would meet you guys."

"That's fine. Next time we come to your house, you can show us your photo album." Tomoya said.

"So what are you waiting for? Time to show off our photo albums." Akio smiled.

"Nagisa. Where do you keep your photo album?" Sanae asked.

Nagisa and Sanae stood up as Nagisa led the way to find the photo album while the others are chatting.

 _Ushio's Room:_

"Whoa!" Shirai said in awe.

Shirai said that in awe because Shirai is seeing Dango Dolls everywhere: Small table, top of the cupboard and even in her bed!

"When does your mother have the time to makes those Dango Dolls?" Shirai asked but he mumbled up.

"An hour after work." Ushio said happily.

Shirai scratched his head in a bit of confusion.

"How about let's play with them?" Ushio asked smiling.

"Eh?" Shirai got a bit confused, "How do you play with them?"

Ushio then took one of her Dango dolls and carried it all around. Seeing her doing that, Shirai tried it as well.

 _"Wow. It's not heavy surprisingly."_ Shirai said to himself, _"And soft."_

"How is it?" Ushio asked.

"I think I like it." Shirai smiled.

"Come on then. Let's show it to our mummies." Ushio said happily.

"Whoa! Wait up!"

 _Living room:_

Yukito and Taoki looked at the photo album in awe.

"Wow. It looks like you guys had so much fun with your friends. You sure have a lot of them." Yukito said in awe.

"Thanks. These all happened when I first met Tomoya-kun." Nagisa smiled, "There are also photos of my childhood as well."

"We saw them." Taoki said, "Looks like you had a hell lot of fun. There are also photos with Ushio as well."

"That's right." Tomoya smiled but then sighed, "I miss those times."

"Don't worry. Cause we will have one more photo to be put in the album." Akio smiled as he happily took out his camera, "And that's with you guys."

"Speaking about that, what time is your flight?" Sanae asked.

Before Yukito could answer, Ushio and Shirai arrived, carrying some Dango dolls with them.

"Shirai. What are those?" Yukito asked curiously.

"Dango Dolls." Shirai said, "Aunt Nagisa's and Ushio's super favorite."

"That's right." Nagisa jumped happily, "They are my all time favorite since I was little."

"Not only that. Ushio's room is filled with Dango Dolls."

"Whoa!" Taoki said in awe.

"Nagisa not only likes them, she even makes them." Tomoya said.

"Really?"

Nagisa nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"We even have Dango Dolls piled up on Nagisa's room." Sanae smiled.

"Yeah but most of them are in here after she got married." Akio said.

"Dango!" Ushio said happily.

"Hey. What's that big photo album on the table?" Shirai asked.

"Oh. Photos of our memories." Tomoya smiled.

"You can see it." Nagisa said.

Shirai gladly nodded as he looked at the photo album and while looking at it, he whistled. Ushio also looked at it. She pointed at one photo which shows Ushio, Nagisa and Tomoya.

"That's me." Ushio said happily.

"Wow. You really have a bunch of awesome memory photos." Shirai said, "From school pals to adult pals."

"I'm glad that you like it." Tomoya smiled.

"And now we will have one more photo to be put in this photo album." Akio smiled.

"Looking forward to it." Shirai said.

"And now let's sing the Dango song." Nagisa said happily.

This caught the Shirai family by surprise.

"Dango song?" Yukito asked.

"Yeah. Dango song. There are two versions of it." Shirai said, "Ushio knows both."

"Looks like when you first came here, Ushio dragged you first straight here." Taoki said.

"Yeah Dad."

"Nagisa knows every lyrics of it." Sanae smiled, "I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"Come on Ushio. Let's sing shall we?" Nagisa asked.

Ushio gladly nodded as she and Nagisa began to sing the Dango song:

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango**_

 _ **sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango**_

 _ **osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango**_

 _ **minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku**_

 _ **akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de**_

 _ **toshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru**_

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku.**_

"Whoa!" Yukito and Taoki said in awe.

"I can sing as well." Tomoya said, "Wanna hear it?"

Everybody nodded as Tomoya got up and together with Nagisa and Ushio, they began to sing the same lyrics. After that, the Shirai family clapped happily.

"What about you two?" Yukito asked to Sanae and Akio.

"Well to be honest, this song sometimes confuses me a bit." Sanae said.

"But we do know another version of it." Akio said.

"That's right." Nagisa said happily, "But the another version will require some music."

"Music? You mean...?" Taoki asked in a bit of surprise.

"Oh boy." Shirai sighed as he looked at his flute.

But Tomoya has another idea.

"Shirai. Like we said, you can play only if you feel confident enough. We will wait for you." Tomoya smiled, "We will play with another instrument."

Tomoya then went to his room and a few minutes later, he came back with a guitar in his hand.

"Whoa. You brought a guitar?" Taoki asked.

"Not really. This is given to me as a gift from a fellow worker who is also my friend. His name is Yusuke Yoshino." Tomoya said.

"But can you play it?" Yukito asked.

"Well at first no but when we take a break from work, Yusuke thought me how to play it. Took some time but yeah, now I can play although I'm not professional on it yet."

"But still, Daddy plays it so well." Ushio said happily.

"Thanks."

"And now let's all sing the another version of the Dango song." Nagisa said happily.

Everyone then began to sing the another version of the Dango Song, with Tomoya playing the guitar, except The Shirai Family who are a bit confused:

 _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo tanoshii daikazoku**_

"Come on Shirais." Nagisa smiled, "Sing with us."

"We know that you are unaware of it but follow us." Tomoya smiled.

"Ushio sang this song before so I think I can." Shirai said, "Let's give it a try then."

"We guess so." Yukito and Taoki said.

"Yeah." Ushio said happily.

And so all of them began to continue singing:

 _ **Mainichi, ie juu undoukai**_

 _ **Yoi don, batabatabatabata to kyousou**_

 _ **Hai hai o furoja mo gurikko**_

 _ **Dango dango wa daikazoku**_

 _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo ureshii daikazoku.**_

After they finished singing, everyone clapped at each other.

"Shirais. That was so wonderful singing you did." Sanae smiled, "But Yukito. You sang so beautifully."

"How can you sing so beautifully?" Akio asked.

"Well that's my singing." Yukito smiled.

"Oh speaking about that, I have a present for you, Shirai." Nagisa smiled.

"Eh?" Shirai got a bit puzzled.

Nagisa then went to her room and came back with a present in her hand. She then gave it to Shirai.

"Open it." Nagisa said.

Shirai opened the present and when he saw it, he is in awe. Why? Because the gift Nagisa gave is a Dango Doll Nagisa made in the morning. And in aqua color as well.

"Wow. You really made it?" Shirai asked in awe.

"Yeah. I thought that I might give you a present before you go back to your own home and not only that, I thought that your favorite color might be aqua since the flute that we saw is in aqua color as well." Nagisa smiled.

"Oh. So that's what you have been doing in the morning." Tomoya said.

"Yep."

"Do you like it?" Ushio asked.

"I think it's awesome. Thank you so much." Shirai said happily as he bowed, "I promise I will keep it safe."

"Your welcome." Nagisa smiled.

"Wow. So now we have a Dango Doll with us." Yukito said happily.

"But where are you gonna keep it?" Taoki asked.

"In my room of course."

"Oh."

Everyone laughed. Suddenly, some of their stomachs are rumbling.

"Oh Man. I'm so hungry." Akio said.

"Me too." Sanae sighed, "I should have brought some nicely baked bread from the bakery."

"Me three." Ushio said.

"Okay then." Nagisa said happily, "Time to make a really big dinner."

"Wait for me." Tomoya said.

And so Tomoya and Nagisa left to the kitchen to make a big dinner. Shirai then started to carry his aqua Dango Doll and went around in it. Ushio joined him, carrying a Dango Doll with her. Ushio's grandparents and Shirai's parents smiled at them.

 _30 minutes later:_

The three families are having their big dinner.

"So. When is your flight tommorow?" Nagisa asked.

"Afternoon." Yukito said.

The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family cheered.

"Well at least we will be able to talk to you at the airport before you leave." Nagisa said happily.

"Yeah. We were a bit frightened that you would be leaving early in the morning and this could have been the last time we will have fun with you." Akio said.

"Well now we will have our last chat in the airport." Taoki smiled.

They then continue to have dinner and rested afterwards for sometime. Afterwards, Tomoya asked Shirai this:

"So. How was your time overall in this Hikarizaka city?"

"I think it was awesome." Shirai said happily, "I think we should probably come again."

"You got that right son." Taoki smiled.

"Yeah. But I wish we could have stayed here for a month." Yukito sighed.

"We are also wishing that as well." Nagisa said, "If you could have come a month earlier, then you could have met our friends."

"Yeah but sadly your kids have school coming up within a few days." Akio said.

"I used to hate this city a lot but after meeting Nagisa, I like this city." Tomoya smiled.

"I love this city for life." Ushio said happily.

"We really had a great time here." Yukito smiled, "And even more awesome when we met you guys."

"I know. We are so glad that we met you." Nagisa smiled.

"And I had lots of fun." Ushio said happily, "This is the best vacation ever."

"My best vacation as well." Shirai smiled, "So should I get an award for bringing us all together in the first place?"

"Oh yeah. It's all thanks to Shirai." Tomoya smiled, "If you weren't in the bakery at that time then we probably would have never met."

"Thanks a lot kid. We really had a lot of fun with you Shirais." Akio smiled, "Oh and sorry about threatening you with the baseball bat at that time when you first came to the bakery."

"That's alright. We didn't know each other at that time." Shirai said.

"And besides, didn't you already got a gift?"

"Oh yeah. An aqua Dango Doll. Thanks again."

"It's a pleasure." Nagisa smiled.

"Yukito. I really want to thank you for helping me on my bakery." Sanae said, "If we hadn't met, probably the bakery book would had never fell down."

"Your welcome." Yukito smiled.

"And maybe I will never forget the day when I beat Akio in front of the kids." Taoki smiled and teased, "As well as that allrounder guy."

"If I ever come to your place, I will avenge my defeat against you." Akio whined in which everybody laughed.

"Yeah. Akki vs Taoki Rematch." Ushio said happily.

"And catch that Hippo guy." Tomoya said.

"Yeah!" The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family cheered while the Shirai Family sighed.

 _15 minutes later:_

"Well we had a lot of great fun in your apartment." Yukito smiled, "But we must leave now."

"We have to pack our things and get a good night sleep for the flight tomorrow." Taoki said.

"Hold it." Tomoya said, "Before you leave, how about the photo for all of us?"

"Oh Yeah!" Shirai exclaimed, "We haven't taken a single photo ever since we came and met them."

"But now we will." Yukito and Taoki smiled.

"Alright. So who is going to set up the camera?" Akio asked.

"I will Dad." Nagisa said happily as Akio gave Nagisa his camera so that Nagisa can set it up.

"Okay. So Ushio and Shirai can be on the front. Me, Nagisa and Yukito can be on the middle and Akio-san, Tomoya-san and Taoki-san can be on the back." Sanae smiled.

"Hooray." Ushio said happily.

"No problem with that." Shirai smiled.

And so everyone is facing the camera then in which Nagisa is still setting up. Ushio and Shirai are in the front, carrying their Dango Dolls with Shirai also holding his flute. Sanae, Nagisa and Yukito on the middle row and Akio, Tomoya and Taoki on the back row.

"Hai. The camera is ready and will take the picture within 6 seconds." Nagisa said happily.

"Come join us then." Sanae said.

Nagisa quickly joined Sanae and Yukito in the middle.

"Alright everyone. Say Cheese." Tomoya said happily.

"CHEESE!" Everyone said happily.

3...

2...

1...

CLICK!

 **Me: And so Chapter 9 ended. Hey, why are you all shocked by the way?**

 ***I looked at the cast of The Three Families, whose faces are twisted in shock.***

 **Taoki *gasped*: Don't tell us that...**

 **Tomoya *gasping in shock*: That the next chapter...**

 **Akio *shocked*: Is the Last Chapter of this crossover story?!**

 ***I nodded sadly. The cast are a bit disappointed.***

 **The Cast: Awww! Not fair!**

 **Shirai: But still we now know each other a lot. I think we had lots of fun while it lasted.**

 **Yukito *smiling*: Yeah you are right, son. It was fun while it lasted.**

 **Nagisa: So now what?**

 **Sanae: Well we have to wait and see for the last chapter to arrive and discuss what we can do as soon as the story ends.**

 **Ushio *happily*: Yeah!**

 **Me: So everyone. Within a week, the final chapter of The Three Families will appear.**

 **The Cast of The Three Families *waving their hands*: See you in the last chapter!**

 **Me *smiling* : And until then, don't forget to like and review this and other stories please.**


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Me: Well this is it folks. I had fun writing it and I'm sure you guys had fun reading it. But all things must come to an end sadly. So I now present to you the last chapter of 'The Three Families.'.**

 ***The room is silent.***

 **Me: I have no idea where the cast are so please don't ask me.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank everyone of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories. It has been a really great pleasure to write these stories.**

 **And for the billion times, I do not own Mermaid Melody nor Clannad. It belongs to its respective owners. I only own the OCs.**

 **And now, please enjoy the finale of The Three Families. Once again, thank you everybody.**

Chapter 10: Epilogue.

 _Hikarizaka Airport_

 _Between Morning and Afternoon:_

The airport has two terminals: international and domestic. The three families except Tomoya are having a chat at the local terminal.

"Hey. Where is Tomoya by the way?" Yukito asked.

"He said he will be coming in a swift." Nagisa said, "He left in the morning."

"I hope that he doesn't get late." Akio said.

"Oh. Here he is." Sanae smiled.

And so Tomoya arrived, running like crazy and nearly bumped on a passenger.

"Hey! Stop running like a mad man!" The passenger shouted.

"Sorry." Tomoya quickly apologized in which the others laughed a little bit.

"Whoa! Looks like you have been running up and down I suppose?" Taoki asked.

"Yeah. I don't want you guys to leave without taking the photo."

Tomoya then opened a small envelope. Inside are the three photos. All three of them are the same. The photo is the one that they took last night at the Okazaki family apartment. Tomoya gave one photo to Taoki Shirai.

"One for you guys. The other photo for us and the another one for the old man and Sanae-san." Tomoya smiled.

"Arigato!" Everyone said.

"You're very much welcome."

"But how were you able to do that?" Shirai asked.

"Well. This morning, I grabbed Akio's camera and ran to a photo shop. I gave them the camera and told them to make three copies of the photo. They agreed but it took them some time because something went wrong. After almost an hour they were finally able to do it. I paid them and found the taxi and off we went to the Hikarizaka airport but on the way there was some traffic. And now here I am."

"Well it looks like you need a pat in the back." Akio smiled as he patted Tomoya in the back.

"Thank you Daddy." Ushio smiled.

Tomoya smiled. The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family knew that they are going to have their last chat with the Shirai family. The Shirai family realized it too.

"Well this is it." Tomoya said, "This is where we will have to say goodbye to you."

"I know." Taoki sighed, "I wish time never flies so quickly."

"But we are so glad that we met you." Sanae smiled, "And thanks to you guys, our luck has changed."

"Yeah. Looks like no longer will people criticize Sanae's bread." Akio smiled.

"It sure is dear."

"This was the best vacation ever." Ushio said happily.

"I agree. It's our best vacation as well." Shirai smiled.

"I think it's because of you Shirais then we also enjoyed our vacation." Nagisa smiled, "Our friends are so busy nowadays."

"Shirai. I really want to thank you for being with Ushio sometimes." Tomoya smiled, "Ushio is sometimes lonely at school but thanks to you, she might be confident to try and make some friends."

"Arigato Shirai." Ushio smiled and bowed.

"Your welcome." Shirai smiled.

They smiled at each other for a moment.

"So you have our phone number, right?" Yukito asked.

"Yep." Nagisa smiled, "You have our phone number as well."

"It sure is."

"Should you guys come to our place, give us a call and we will pick you up in the airport." Taoki said.

"Same here." Tomoya said.

"If we come to your place, we can't wait to meet your friends and children." Sanae said sweetly.

"And catch the bad Hippo." Ushio said in which everyone nodded.

"And I can't wait to challenge you to a rematch when we come to your place!" Akio growled in which everybody laughed.

"So Shirai. You have the aqua Dango Doll with you?" Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah. I have it in this packet. For the third time, thank you for this gift." Shirai smiled, "And also thank you for this photo Tomoya. This and the aqua Dango Doll will surely make me remember this vacation."

"The photo will make us remember you too." Tomoya smiled.

Everybody smiled.

"Do you have everything packed up?" Sanae asked.

"Yep." Yukito smiled.

"Oh God. We forgot to ask you which part of Japan you live." Akio said, "Good thing I just remember it by now."

"That's okay. Narita." Taoki said.

"I see."

Taoki then put the photo on his bag. Suddenly they heard an announcement:

 _ **"Attention everyone! Gate F of JA 123 flight to Narita is now open! Please proceed to that gate. I repeat! Gate F of JA 123 flight to Narita is now open!"**_

"Well this is it." Tomoya said, "This is where we now say goodbye for real."

"I know." Taoki sighed, "But keep in contact with us."

"You too."

Tomoya and Taoki brofisted each other.

"Have a safe flight home." Nagisa smiled as she hugged Yukito.

"Thank you." Yukito smiled as she hugged back.

"What time is your flight by the way?" Sanae asked.

"2:00 pm." Shirai said.

Akio looked at his watch and said, "It's 12:50 pm. Hope we see you off at the airport roof."

"Bye Bye Shirais." Ushio said.

And then the hugs, goodbyes, brofist and sisfist. After doing all these, the Shirai family then began to go to Gate F.

"Goodbye! Have a safe trip home!" The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family called and waved.

"Thanks! You guys take care!" The Shirai family called and waved back.

"If you ever come, give us a call!" Taoki called.

"Same here!" Tomoya called.

The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family watched the Shirai Family until the Shirai family are no longer to be seen.

"So where shall we go now?" Sanae asked.

"I think we will have lunch here." Akio said, "Then we will go to the large open space roof to see them off."

"Good idea." Tomoya said, "There's an hour left before their flight."

"Daddy. Mummy. When can we visit them?" Ushio asked.

"When we have time, we will visit them and have lots of fun." Nagisa smiled, "And even meet their friends."

 _59 minutes later:_

The Okazaki and the Furukawa Family relaxed for a while after having their lunch.

"So what's the time now?" Nagisa asked.

Akio looked at his watch and he is shocked!

"Oh No!" Akio said in horror.

"What's wrong Akio-san?" Sanae asked curiously.

"It's...It's 1:49 pm!"

"What?!" Ushio gasped in horror.

"We had been relaxing around without looking at the clock!" Tomoya exclaimed.

"There's still 11 minutes left. If we keep ruing ourselves, we will never be able to see them off." Nagisa said.

"Alright! Charge!" Akio called.

So the Okazaki and the Furukawa family begin to run around like crazy, searching for the lift. They suddenly saw a lift in which people are entering and exiting. The lift is about to close!

"Wait! Wait!" The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family called.

Luckily, a man heard it and kept the lift open as The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family made it to the lift. They tumbled down on the lift with Nagisa carrying Ushio. Luckily, no one is hurt.

"We made it!" Ushio said happily.

"We sure did." Nagisa smiled.

"Would you mind explain why you guys ran like crazy people?" A woman asked.

"Cause we are going to see someone off from the open space airport roof." Akio said, "And we have 10 minutes left."

"But we are going down." A man said.

"Even though we are going down, at least we are able to get in the lift." Tomoya said, "If we had missed it, we will never be able to see them off."

"Indeed Tomoya-san." Sanae said.

 _5 minutes later:_

After waiting in the lift which went up and down, they finally are able to go to the open space airport roof. Tomoya saw his watch which shows 1:55 pm.

"We made it guys." Tomoya said, "We made it."

Akio and others soon relaxed for a while, sighing in relief.

"My God. For a moment, I thought we would never make it." Nagisa said.

"I would have cried." Ushio said.

"Akio-san. Where are you going?" Sanae asked.

Akio actually went to the guard.

"Whoever you are, there's a plane called JA 123 which will be going to Narita." Akio said in which the guard nodded, "Which plane is it?"

The guard pointed at the plane which is a bit near to the airport roof. Akio thanked the guard and joined the others as they looked at the plane. The Okazaki and The Furukawa Family suddenly spotted the Shirai family as they are about to board the pain.

"It's the Shirai family!" Sanae exclaimed happily.

"Oi!" Nagisa called as she waved her hand.

"Uncle! Aunty! Shirai!" Ushio called happily.

The Shirai family heard the noise, looked at the roof and saw the Okazaki and The Furukawa Family waving at them happily. The Shirai Family waved back happily.

"Don't forget us!" Tomoya called.

"Same here!" The Shirai Family called, "Don't forget us as well!"

"We won't!"

And by that time, the Shirai family are already inside the plane. The plane's doors then closed down.

"What time is it now Dad?" Nagisa asked.

"Just a minute left." Akio said.

But the plane stood there for sometime. After 5 minutes, the plane slowly started to move.

"The plane is starting to move now." Sanae said.

Ushio tried to see the plane but she is small to do so. Seeing that, Tomoya lifted her up.

"Wow! A plane!" Ushio said happily.

"It sure is." Tomoya smiled.

The plane then moved slowly towards the straight direction before it went a bit fast. After the few seconds, the plane then flew off. As soon as they did, the Okazaki and The Furukawa Family waved their hands and called:

"Goodbye! Have a safe flight home! Come and visit us someday if you can! Never forget about us!"

 _"Even though we only get to spend time with the Shirai Family for a week, we had so much fun that I will never forget."_ Tomoya thought and smiled as he and others watched the plane before it disappeared.

* * *

 _3 years later_

 _Shirai's house:_

Ring! Ring!

With a small sigh, Yukito picked up the phone and said:

"Hello. This is Yukito speaking." Yukito said.

"It has been a while Yukito." The caller said.

As soon as Yukito realized her voice, she couldn't believe it!

"Nagisa. Is that you?" Yukito gasped.

"It sure is." Nagisa smiled.

"Nagisa! How are you? It's been 3 years!"

"3 years? We are keeping in contact with each other so how can it be 3 years?"

"Oh! I mean not seeing each other for 3 years."

Both Nagisa and Yukito laughed.

"So how is your son doing?" Nagisa asked.

"He is doing fine. He is relaxing now in his room after hanging out with his new best friend for life for sometime." Yukito said.

"His his new best friend for life?"

"Yeah. They became best friend for life last year."

"Nice."

"And he also sometimes wonders whether you guys forgot about us."

"Aww. That's very sweet of him. Tell him that we never forget about you guys after that wonderful time with you Shirais 3 years ago."

"Thank you. So how is Ushio?"

"Oh. Ushio is doing fine as well. She finally has a friend but she longs to meet you Shirais and sometimes she cries cause we are not seeing you for so long."

"Aww."

"And speaking about that, I have some good news to tell you."

"Really? What good news?"

Nagisa took a breathe before saying the good news:

"Within two weeks, we, the Okazaki and the Furukawa Family, are coming to Narita to visit you."

Yukito is in awe.

"You are coming within two weeks?!" Yukito gasped happily.

"Yep. We can finally see each other again after 3 years." Nagisa smiled.

"It sure is. Yipee. So what time is your flight?"

"Tomoya-kun didn't tell me that yet. He said he will tell me. So as soon as he tells me, I will call you."

"Please call me. I will be waiting for you in the airport to pick you up."

"Of course I will. See you soon."

"Bye."

And with that, Yukito and Nagisa cut the call. Yukito then called her son happily:

"Shirai! Shirai!"

"I'm coming Mom. I'm coming." The voice called.

After a few minutes, Nagisa Shirai (who turned 12 a month ago) came downstairs. He looked at his mom and is a bit surprised for a moment.

"First of all, would you mind tell me why are you calling me by our family name?" Shirai asked, "And why are you so excited by the way?"

"It's because within two weeks, the Okazaki and the Furukawa Family are coming to Narita to visit us." Yukito said happily.

"Whoa! They are coming?"

"Yep."

"Cool! After three long years, we can finally meet them again. Looks like I will be back to be called Shirai again, isn't it?"

"It sure is."

Both Shirai and Yukito shared a little laughter.

"Are you going to tell Dad about it?" Shirai asked.

"Of course." Yukito said happily, "Wait till he comes, then we'll give him the great news."

"Yeah."

"Time to prepare ourselves for their visit."

Shirai nodded as he went upstairs to go to his room. As he went into his room, his thoughts are filled with excitement about the Okazaki and the Furukawa family visiting them. He looked at the top of the cupboard and smiled.

 _"Now it really brings back the memories I had with them three years ago."_ Nagisa Shirai said to himself and smiled.

He looked at his aqua Dango Doll he got as a gift from Nagisa Furukawa, his flute and between them is the picture frame of the photo that they took in the Okazaki Family apartment 3 years ago.

 ***END***

 **Me: Yep. And so it ends the last chapter and the story. Very sad, isn't it?**

 ***Lights then are switched on showing the cast of The Three Families eating their food.***

 **Yukito: It's very sad indeed that it has to end.**

 **Nagisa *smiling*: But no worries cause there will be a se...**

 **Me: Don't say it!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Tomoya *smiling*: Well it was a lot of fun though. We thoroughly enjoyed it.**

 **Taoki: I wonder where are our children?**

 **Akio: Well your son and our grand daughter are...**

 ***Suddenly there are voices coming by, singing The Dango song.***

 **Voices:** _ **Dango dango dango dango**_

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **Dango no kazoku wa daikazoku itsudemo tanoshii daikazoku.**_

 **Sanae *smiling*: They are singing the mix version of the Dango song.**

 **Me: It sure is.**

 ***Ushio and Shirai appeared carrying their Dango Doll.***

 **Nagisa: Ah. You are back, Ushio.**

 **Ushio *smiling happily*: Mummy.**

 **Shirai: Well Mum. It looks like we are here. But for what reason?**

 **Yukito: The author has to say something looks like.**

 **Me: Alright. So the whole cast are here then?**

 **Tomoya: Yep. Looks to me like everyone is here.**

 **Taoki: Yeah. But why ask?**

 **Me: Cause it's time to take a cast photo.**

 **Akio: Cast photo? Well what are you waiting for then?! Let's do it!**

 **Sanae *jumping happily*: Hooray!**

 ***And so the cast of the Three Families gather while I set up the camera. After doing so, I joined the others.***

 **Me: Okay everyone. Smile.**

 **The Cast *saying cheerfully*: Smile!**

 ***The camera waited for 5 seconds before it clicks.***

 **Me: Before we conclude this crossover story, please read the note which is on the next chapter.**


	12. Note

**I want to thank you each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for reading my first crossover story 'The Three Families.' It is a great pleasure to write this story but it now has ended. Very sad indeed :(.**

 **I just wanted to say a quick note about it. You remember the note I wrote when 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.' ended? In case you don't know, I said that after this crossover story, I will write 3 stories. However, I had two more one-shots appearing in my mind. One is from this crossover and another from Mermaid Melody. After publishing these two one-shots, then I will write 3 stories. The crossover one-shot will be published within a week after the crossover story ends and the Mermaid Melody one-shot will be published within a week after that. Afterwards, I will stop writing for the rest of the December because the holidays like: Christmas, New Year, etc as well as lots of wedding events are approaching but within the first week of January, I will begin writing again, starting from the Mermaid Melody story.**

 **That's all I got to say. So even though this crossover story ended, please continue to read, review and like this and other stories and support me. So until then...**

 **Goodbye and Farewell Everyone!**

 ***I then left the room, waving my hand. As soon as I left, Yukito appeared in her idol form.***

 **Yukito *smiling*: Encore wa ika ga?**

 ***THE END OF THE THREE FAMILIES.***

 ***FIN.***


End file.
